Salvaste a Adam
by 3R
Summary: - Sólo voy a hacer una excepción, Sam o Adam, elige uno. - Adam – contestó Dean Winchester sintiendo que cometía la peor de las traiciones. No Slash. Only Brothers.
1. Punto de inflexión

_**Empecé con esta historia en el Supernatural_foro cuando comenzó el hiatus aunque la tenía en mente desde la sexta temporada (parece mentira que hayan renovado una undécima, bién!), evidentemente se ha ido modificando conforme iban transcurriendo las temporadas, quien lee estas cosas sabe lo que me gusta Supernatural y lo fiel que soy al guión original escriba lo que escriba.**_

_**No es una historia divertida, es sobre Dean y su necesidad de no sentirse un fracaso, no puede ser divertida. **_

_**Bien, en el Supernatural_foro acabo de colgar el capítulo 6, aquí publicaré dos veces en semana hasta alcanzarlo y después a ritmo del foro, aún no la he terminado (aunque sé cómo va a terminar)**_

_**No es un Wincest, no esperéis que lo sea (si lo fuera la colgaría el gemelo oscuro, en mi perfil sólo cabe la serie tal cual y algún ¿y si?, las demás variaciones buscad al gemelo). Habrá menciones al Dean/Lisa y casi al final introduciré algún personaje de mi invención al margen de la serie.**_

_**Como siempre: no espero que nadie comente (Aún escribo de pena, aunque intente mejorar) pero si lo hacéis me haréis my feliz. Lo terminaré y lo colgaré entero, eso no va a cambiar.**_

**_Y Bueno, es un Only Bros, y un ¿Y si en su encuentro con la muerte para sacar el alma de Sam del infierno Dean hubiera decidido sacar a Adam? A ver por dónde salimos_**  
><strong><em><span>Calificación:<span> Pues depende, en principio para mayores de trece años._**  
><strong><em><span>Resumen:<span> Dean ve cómo sam muere entre sus brazos y no tiene una idea mejor que cambiar la historia para arreglarlo._**  
><strong><em><span>Estado:<span> progresa poco a poco _**  
><strong><em><span>Descargo de responsabilidades:<span> Como siempre, ni Supernatural ni los Winchester me pertenecen (al menos legalmente, porque en el fondo sí que es un poco mía) son de la CW y de sus creadores, y no saco otra cosa de ésto más que sobrellevar los hiatus_**

Comenzamos:

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Prólogo: Punto de Inflexión**

**ENTONCES**

_Ni siquiera haberse convertido en el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra servía para que Dean Winchester tuviera algo de paz. Ahora era el gran capitán del infierno, tan poderoso que el rey seguía siendo Crowley solo porque el maldito bastardo le caía bien. Pero no era feliz, cumplir todos sus deseos no cambiaba el hecho de que siempre estaría solo._

_Sentirse como la mayor mierda que pisa la Tierra no era algo nuevo para él. Siempre había sido el comodín, el peso extra del que prescindir, el soldado que sólo era bueno cuando hacía lo que le decían, y la marca que le daba todo el poder que podía desear no lo hacía diferente. Lo cierto era que nunca esperó otra cosa, aunque le hubiera gustado equivocarse._

_Lo intentó. Abadón murió gritando de agonía, Metatrón no tuvo un final mejor. Ahora era el nuevo Caín, el caballero del infierno por excelencia, ninguna criatura sobrenatural se atrevería a enfrentarse a él. Sam sí lo haría, intentaría recuperarle por todos los medios, volverle humano de nuevo, Sam jamás se rindió._

_A Dean le costó sangre y lágrimas sobrellevar el odio en los ojos de Sam, porque su hermano lo era todo para él, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, y, aunque al final no significara lo mismo para el último miembro de su familia, si podía mantenerlo vivo siempre tendría la esperanza de que al final todo iría bien._

_Era otra forma de auto-engañarse, pues conocía el final y no iría bien. Sam murió entre sus brazos, atravesado por su propia arma, Dean contempló aterrado cómo sus ojos se apagaban, tratando por todos los medios contener la hemorragia por dónde se le escapaba la vida. Suplicó como un patético humano, "Aguanta, por favor, aguanta, por favor, haré lo que sea, por favor… no me dejes"._

_Ni siendo el demonio más sangriento del infierno podía manejar tanta desesperación. Ahora nadie podría ayudarle. Salvo Crowley. El rey del infierno, el rey de los tratos, el demonio con alma que era tan culpable de todo como el mismo Winchester._

_- Existe un modo de cambiarlo, un punto de inflexión – dijo el tipo más bajito con su falsa consideración._

_- Sí, claro_

_- ¿Por qué crees que los pactos se hacen en los cruces de caminos compañero? Porque es el punto de inflexión, el lugar dónde cambiar las cosas – explicó aquel ser que ahora mismo era menos diabólico que el antiguo cazador – en la vida también los hay, los momentos dónde decidimos qué camino vamos a tomar_

_- No se puede reescribir la historia, el pasado no se cambia._

_- Sí colega, si lo haces desde el punto preciso - Crowley mostró un pergamino al ser más poderoso del infierno – esto es un hechizo de transmigración de almas por el cual enviar la propia conciencia a través del tiempo sobrescribiéndote a ti mismo._

_En su vida había muchos puntos de inflexión pero los únicos que realmente podían cambiar de verdad el curso de los acontecimientos eran los encuentros con la muerte._

_- Y me cuentas esto por la bondad de tu corazón demoníaco, ¿dónde está la trampa? Co-le-ga – silabeó con sarcasmo el nuevo Caín._

_- Te cuento esto porque era mucho más fácil ser un simple demonio de cruces sin remordimientos de ningún tipo que esta patética mezcla que somos tú y yo ahora – el demonio puso sus cartas sobre la mesa con su dosis de egoísmo incluida – esto no era para ti, era para mí, iba a empezar de nuevo, deshacer el trato que me convirtió en lo que soy, pero, no me arrepiento de lo que fui, de lo único que me arrepiento fue de cometer el mismo error que cometieron todos los que persiguieron a los Winchester antes que yo: subestimaros. Por vuestra causa soy como soy ahora y quiero jugar limpio por una vez, tú lo necesitas más._

_- Y si lo hago… y es un gran "sí", ¿Recordaré que hice el hechizo?_

_- Sí, por supuesto, y el tiempo paralelo que los demás nunca conocerán, todo._

_- ¿Tú recordarás?_

_- No, solo recuerda quien realiza el hechizo – esa era la condición para poder llevar a cabo su plan._

_- Puede que lo primero que haga cuando llegue sea matarte_

_- Es una posibilidad, pero olvida un momento el papel de vengador, no sabemos cómo funciona la marca de Caín, para que funcione al nivel que lo hace debe ir más allá de una simple quemadura en tu brazo, debe existir un equivalente en tu alma, y tu alma va a ser la misma Dean – El demonio se rascó la coronilla – si apareciera, si a pesar de volver y empezar de nuevo la marca vuelve a aparecer deberías buscarme y convencerme de ser yo quien hiciera el salto. Sería la forma en que la marca jamás habría llegado a ti._

_- ¿Y tú me ibas a creer? – se rio con sarcasmo el cazador – si te busco lo más seguro es que vaya a matarte._

_- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr – Crowley cogió la botella de whisky casi vacía y la olió desechando la idea inmediatamente de beber un trago – por supuesto que puedes matarme, pero… confío en ti Dean, sigues siendo el bueno de la peli._

_- Parece que hemos estado viendo una película diferente_

_- Te daré el pergamino y los ingredientes para el hechizo si me prometes que terminarás lo que comenzó tu hermano en aquella iglesia – Crowley estableció las condiciones_

_- ¿Cerrar el infierno?_

_- Volverme humano_

**AHORA**, (Y CINCO AÑOS ANTES)

Muerte se dio cuenta de que en un solo instante algo había cambiado radicalmente en el espíritu del cazador. Era un alma más vieja, más curtida y también infinitamente más dañada, la que ahora tenía delante. Aun así terminó la pregunta.

- Sólo voy a hacer una excepción, Sam o Adam, elige uno.

- Adam – contestó Dean Winchester sintiendo que cometía la peor de las traiciones.

Sin comentarios ni explicaciones el ser intemporal se quitó el anillo y lo puso en manos del cazador. Era La Muerte, no era ningún disparate pensar que aquel ser podía saber lo que el desesperado humano había hecho.

- Veinticuatro horas – los ojos vacíos de emoción se enfrentaron a otros ojos igualmente vacíos

Dean asintió.

¿Es fácil confundir a una Parca? Tessa no reconocía al hombre que llevaba a cabo por un día el trabajo de La Muerte. Nada de chistes, nada de salirse del guion establecido. Si era sincera había esperado que dudara a la hora de llevarse la vida de una niña en el hospital, no lo hizo.

Ningún alarde, ningún "te lo merecías por capullo" al atracador que había muerto en mitad de un atraco. Cuando alguno de los designados pedía una explicación o una respuesta a su propia vida se limitaba a decir que era el orden natural.

A veces lo sorprendía mirándola, y no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión de esos ojos verdes, helados. Fueron cientos de personas, fue el trabajo más rápido y eficiente que había visto llevar a cabo por ningún compañero.

Dean terminó sus veinticuatro horas, le entregó el sello y volvió a casa de Bobby con un hermano sin alma y otro, al que no conocía, recién sacado del infierno dónde la esencia humana de Sam seguiría siendo torturada sin compasión y sin fecha de caducidad.

El viejo chatarrero investigaba algo sobre posesiones en uno de sus libros. Levantó la cabeza cuando le vio entrar en la biblioteca y coger uno de los volúmenes más densos sobre maldiciones demoníacas. Se guardó para sí mismo el habitual sarcasmo "¿Desde cuando lees algo que tenga más de cincuenta páginas?"

- Has salvado a Adam – murmuró el de la barba – creí que sacarías también el alma de Sam.

- Sólo podía traer a uno – musitó el cazador sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

- Y salvaste a Adam

El silencio flotó en la biblioteca, denso, turbio. Dean se frotó el antebrazo derecho molesto por el interrogatorio del viejo. Decidió ignorarlo y siguió leyendo.

**.- Continuará**


	2. Llegar tarde

_**Como dije que actuaría dos veces en semana y mañana no podré, hoy toca.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 1: Llegar tarde**

ENTONCES

_Sam había recobrado su alma, protegida por una pared sobrenatural con la que Muerte ocultaba de su memoria los recuerdos de su encierro con Lucifer. Para Dean era un alivio observar cada gesto de humanidad, cada rasgo del antiguo Sammy. Y por ello se guardaba para sí mismo el que Muerte le hubiese obligado a elegir entre sus hermanos._

_No lo sabía Bobby, ni Castiel y no se lo contaría jamás a un Sam que no tardaría en enterarse de lo que había ocurrido durante el último año y medio sobre la faz de la tierra mientras su alma se pudría en el infierno._

AHORA

Adam Milligan se duchó en esa casa extraña y se puso la ropa que había rebuscado entre el equipaje de Sam y Dean. Sabía lo que había pasado porque se lo habían contado, pero no recordaba nada desde que Miguel, aquel ente terrible, le convenciera para ser su envase en un almacén perdido de California.

Sus "hermanos" investigaban sobre un caso, Sam en el ordenador, Dean entre los libros del viejo y gruñón dueño de la casa.

- No seas idiota chico – Bobby Singer, el chatarrero con el que convivían ahora, no estaba de acuerdo con la teoría del mayor de los Winchester - ¿Dragones?

- ¿Por qué no? Los monstruos están descontrolados, ¿por qué no tendrían que haber dragones? – insistió el mayor de los Winchester.

- Eso sólo sale en los libros, es pura ficción, los dragones no existen, como no existen los unicornios o el mundo de Oz – comunicó Robo Sam con suficiencia.

- O las hadas ¿no Sam? – contraatacó Dean – ¿a que las hadas no existen?

- Nunca había oído hablar de dragones – se defendió el hermano sin alma

- Tampoco habíamos oído hablar de hadas. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – insistió el pecoso sin dar opción a una nueva negativa – tenemos que encontrarlos y detenerlos, si son dragones lo más seguro sea que estén custodiando algo importante.

- ¿Toneladas de oro? – se burló Adam - ¿Ahora sois buscadores de tesoros además de cazadores de monstruos?

- No estoy bromeando chaval, puede estar ocurriendo algo grave – Dean se levantó dispuesto a buscar el arma y dirigirse directamente a la guarida de los dragones, no tenían tiempo que perder, tenían poco margen para detener la llegada a este mundo de la madre de todos los monstruos y no podía explicarles cómo sabía lo que sabía – necesito una espada especial, como la Excalibur del rey Arturo

- Si estás tan convencido chico, quizás una antigua amistad mía pueda ayudarte – ofreció Bobby

- Ya he hablado con Visyak, estoy buscando la manera de sacar la espada de la roca sin romperla – los otros hombres de la habitación le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo conoces a Elly? – el chatarrero no salía de su asombro

- Buscando la espada para matar dragones, Bobby, ella es académica de mitología artúrica en Stanford – mintió sin ningún problema el mayor de los Winchester – pero la espada, como la de Arturo, sólo puede ser extraída por un caballero de corazón puro… o a la fuerza.

- Explosivos plásticos – sugirió Sam

- Te la cargarías hermanito, parece que te has quedado sin cerebro además de sin alma – el más alto fulminó con la mirada a Dean, no tener alma no significaba que fuera idiota para que le hablara así, y no era descabellado pensar que una espada capaz de matar a un dragón soportaría una pequeña explosión

- No, si mides bien la cantidad de explosivo – replicó molesto

- ¿Por qué no vais los tres por la espada? – Bobby palmeó la espalda de su nuevo inquilino-ahijado, tratando de poner fin a una discusión que podía acabar mal – podéis mostrarle a Adam en qué consiste el negocio familiar

El más joven no estaba conforme, solo quería volver al sitio de dónde no debió salir, pero, como no iba a suicidarse ni a pedir al par de psicópatas que tenía por medio hermanos que lo mataran, creía que alejarse de la caza e irse por su cuenta era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, estar en contra de esa decisión era en lo único que estaban de acuerdo todos los demás. Por eso se encontró en San Francisco tras veinticuatro horas casi ininterrumpidas dentro del coche de Dean.

La doctora Eleanor Visyak les mostró la espada, no era la de Arturo, por supuesto, sino la de un héroe nórdico que también se enfrentó a Dragones.

Mientras Sam y Adam contemplaban la espada, en la entrada del salón de exposiciones de la mansión, la doctora y Dean discutían vehementemente en voz baja lo bastante alejados de los hermanos del segundo como para que no escucharan lo que decían. La mujer palideció mortalmente ante las palabras del cazador y asintió dejando de discutir.

- ¿Por qué no probáis a sacarla antes de intentar volar la roca? – Eleanor, preocupada por su preciada espada pidió ayuda a los otros Winchester.

Yo no soy un caballero de corazón puro – sonrió sarcásticamente el mayor dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sam – venga hombre de hojalata, prueba tú

Sam se colocó junto a la espada, empuñándola con ambas manos tiró con fuerza previendo la resistencia de la piedra. El metal salió limpiamente de la roca.

A pesar del éxito consiguiendo la espada, el viaje de vuelta fue aún más estresante que el de ida. Dean conducía sobrepasando los límites de velocidad, como si llegaran tarde. Adam estaba desconcertado, Sam no preguntaba nada, a él no le sorprendía que el mayor pudiera adivinar que lo que atacaba a los jóvenes de Portland (Oregón) eran dragones, o que las víctimas desaparecidas fueran vírgenes.

- ¿Cuántos crees que habrá? – preguntó a Sam, por distraerse un poco, el castaño se giró en el asiento del copiloto encogiéndose de hombros – si hay varios vamos a tener problemas a menos de que los convenzamos de que vengan en fila india.

- Tú te quedas al margen chaval – gruñó Dean aminorando la velocidad por la presencia de posibles radares en las afueras de Salem – no entrarás, iremos Sam y yo

- Ni hablar, no me voy a quedar atrás Dean, se algo de medicina y si hay rehenes o heridos puedo ayudar – musitó el pequeño

- El chico tiene razón Dean – le apoyó Sam

- Ya veremos – los ojos verdes del mayor se entrecerraron fijos en la carretera, volvió a acelerar cuando cruzaron el límite del condado de Marion.

Adam guardó silencio. No iba a insistir, cuando llegaran a dónde fuera que iban tomaría sus propias decisiones. Además, ¿por qué iba a confiar en Dean? Por su causa fue el recipiente de un arcángel que había hecho por él lo que sus hermanos no hicieron, se había preocupado de protegerle en un lugar dónde lo último que recordaba era a Sam gritando entre enormes lenguas de fuego. Volvió a mirar a la cáscara vacía de su medio hermano. No lo comprendía, ¿Dean había hecho un trato por él y no por la persona que había cuidado y protegido toda su vida?

El escondite de los dragones eran unas instalaciones abandonadas de la antigua depuradora de aguas de Portland supuestamente selladas para que los indigentes no las ocuparan. Encontraron un acceso al pie de la cordillera que bordeaba el noroeste de la ciudad, en el margen izquierdo del río.

Adam esperó a que sus hermanos se adentraran en las profundidades de la montaña para seguirlos a escondidas. Dean llevaba una espada de ángel y Sam la que había sacado de la roca. Milligan había cogido el colt, supuestamente esa arma mataba cualquier cosa, y siempre era mejor que nada.

Escuchó la pelea antes de ver el resplandor rojizo de uno de los dragones cayendo bajo el acero de la espada de Brunswick. Escuchó los gritos de terror y socorro de las personas atrapadas bajo el sobrenatural espectáculo de sus hermanos luchando contra monstruos de manos en llamas y alas membranosas expandiéndose en el aire irrespirable de la cloaca.

Uno de los dragones hizo que Sam perdiera su espada y Dean lo atravesó de parte a parte con el acero celestial, que si bien la hirió no hizo más que enfurecer a la criatura. Adam consiguió coger la espada, pero vaciló cuando el dragón más pequeño pasó junto a él usando de escudo a una pobre chica aterrada.

- ¡Decapítalo! – gritó Sam

- ¡Quita de en medio! – ordenó el otro Winchester lanzando su arma contra el monstruo fugitivo y clavándosela en el brazo, le quitó la espada y con una aparente indiferencia por la seguridad de la muchacha, decapitó al ser que, ya muerto, parecía tan humano como ellos mismos.

Adam abrazó a la joven tratando de calmarla. Aún no estaban a salvo, quedaba uno, el que el mayor hiriera con anterioridad, pero había desaparecido.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Se desesperó Dean a pesar de que habían rescatado con vida a casi todas las rehenes - ¡No está aquí!

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Adam mientras arreglaba un cabestrillo para una de las víctimas que tenía un brazo roto.

El mayor golpeó la pared con rabia sin responder. La joven del cabestrillo murmuró en voz baja "¿Tu amigo conocía a Penny? Se la llevaron un rato antes de que llegarais".

**.- Continuará**


	3. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

_**Ya tengo toda la historia completa... Los que han leído algo mío a la vez que lo he ido escribiendo saben que tiendo a publicar conforme tengo algo de material para hacerlo y que cuando termino una historia me entra la prisa, me temo que esta no es diferente, a partir de ahora publicaré cada dos días hasta que no lo soporte más y actualice a diario.  
><strong>_

_**Historia terminada, son 14 capítulos mas prólogo y epílogo. Se que no es gran cosa, pero es así como ha salido.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué pasa contigo?**

_ENTONCES_

_Sam gemía y convulsionaba en el suelo del maloliente motel dónde se hospedaban y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle. El corazón de Dean Winchester latía tan desbocado como el que sentía bajo la palma de la mano._

_No servía el llamarle y debía sujetarlo, pues en sus convulsiones se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el parqué. Las rodillas se clavaban dolorosamente en la madera, pero era algo de que se daría cuenta unas horas después, ahora sólo podía seguir llamándolo, sólo podía estar ahí, paralizado, esperando que se recuperara, rogando por que se recuperara._

AHORA

Bobby había llegado a la conclusión de que los dragones habían traído de vuelta a la madre de todos los alfas.

En el motel dónde se alojaban, Adam se vio envuelto en otra discusión entre sus hermanos, Sam insistía en que Dean sabía lo de la Madre y por eso había estado tan obsesionado en ir por la espada y salvar a las muchachas.

La acusación del Winchester sin alma le pareció un disparate al hermano que no llevaba ese apellido, cómo iba a saber algo de eso Dean si aún no habían leído el cuaderno de piel humana que encontraron en la guarida de los dragones. Y en medio de la discusión Sam recibió un mensaje con unas coordenadas geográficas.

- Sí, lo vamos a investigar – Dean Winchester arrebató el teléfono a su hermano borrando el mensaje que acababa de recibir – y tú no vienes.

- El aviso ha llegado a mi móvil, iré a ver de qué se trata – Robo Sam se cruzó de brazos decidido, Dean estaba empezando a cansarle de verdad.

- Iremos Adam y yo y lo solucionaremos – replicó inapelable el mayor

- Soy un cazador Dean, y soy mejor que tú.

- Eres sólo la cáscara de un cazador.

El golpe que lanzó el hombre sin alma hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera que no fuera Dean Winchester, contratacó sin contemplaciones noqueándolo sin ningún problema. Adam estaba horrorizado, esto no era lo que esperaba cuando fue rescatado de la fosa.

Cuando conoció a sus hermanos, la primera vez que los vio, no tenían la relación más afectuosa del mundo pero era fácil descubrir entre ellos ese lazo que los unía para enfrentarse a todo. Ahora sólo podía ver a un Sam Winchester sin alma, pragmático y caprichoso y a un Dean Winchester oscuro, cínico y frío que mantenía bajo control al castaño por los medios que creyera oportunos.

- ¡Le has dejado inconsciente! – el muchacho se encaró con el mayor – Podrá no tener alma pero tú, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

- Cierra el puto pico chaval – gruñó Dean apuñalándole con los ojos – Ve a preparar el coche.

No sólo preparó el coche, también llamó al chatarrero y le contó lo ocurrido. Adam estaba preocupado, asustado era la palabra más exacta, lo poco que conocía de sus medio hermanos no era para estar tranquilo, pero esta situación, era aún peor.

Dejaron a Sam en el motel y se marcharon a Rhode Island, a las extrañas coordenadas que había recibido el castaño en el móvil. En la primera gasolinera dónde repostaron, pararon a cenar y al volver al coche Adam se encontró con una investigación completa sobre el sitio dónde iban. Las desapariciones de varios hombres el año anterior, y las de varias mujeres en los últimos días.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? – balbució el muchacho repasando los datos mientras el mayor conducía impertérrito.

- Haciendo mi trabajo, lee, calla y haz el tuyo – replicó cortando cualquier intento de conversación.

Definitivamente, Adam prefería al hermano sin alma. Empezó a leer furiosamente, podía tratarse de algo sobrenatural o quizás sólo era un asesino en serie que había cambiado su "modus operandi", fue lo que dijo a su hermano mayor una vez terminó de leer todo lo que Dean había conseguido.

- Es un Aracne, y quiere cazar a Sam – el impala tomaba el desvío hacia Bristol

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque soy el mejor en lo que hago – contestó inapelable

- Sí, claro – murmuró el muchacho

Un par de horas después tuvo que admitir que Dean había acertado con lo de la Araña gigante, u hombre araña o lo que fuera aquel tipo vestido de sheriff y decapitado en el suelo.

- ¿Quién era? – los ojos del cadáver tenían una configuración extraña mostrando varios iris separados dentro del mismo globo ocular

- Era el sheriff, desapareció el año pasado, debió transformarlo la Aracne que Sam cazó aquí – Adam se fijó en cómo su hermano se sujetaba inconscientemente el brazo derecho - Debemos eliminar las pruebas.

Prendieron fuego al cobertizo y huyeron antes de que los bomberos intentaran apagar el incendio. La ciudad quedó atrás y en lugar de volver a recoger a Sam, Dean condujo hacia Colorado sin dar explicaciones.

- ¿Tienes intención de parar en algún sitio a dormir? – Los ojos azules del muchacho se posaron en su medio hermano que salvo las dos o tres horas que permanecieron en Portland llevaba más de treinta horas conduciendo

- No tengo sueño

- Las personas tienen que descansar de vez en cuando Dean.

- Faltan apenas dos horas para llegar – el mayor suspiró, y miró de reojo al muchacho sentado a su lado – si estuviera cansado no seguiría conduciendo

- Hace más de dos días que no duermes Dean – Adam estaba realmente preocupado

- Ese es mi problema – zanjó

El más joven se tragó su pregunta sobre su brazo, estaba harto de los desplantes del Winchester mayor. Dejaban la autopista interestatal, y pararon a llenar el tanque del Impala, Adam se escabulló y llamó a Singer. Sam estaba con el chatarrero, y ambos se preguntaban qué motivos podían llevar a Dean a las montañas de Colorado. Prometió volver a llamar cuando llegaran a su destino.

Durante un par de horas viajaron en silencio por carreteras de montaña, era noche cerrada y el muchacho ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de volver a dormir en el asiento del coche cuando pararon frente a un hotel rural.

- Estoy cansado, vamos a quedarnos aquí – anunció el cazador bajando del coche con una energía que desmentía sus palabras.

- ¿Y si no tienen habitaciones? – por respuesta Dean señaló el cartel de habitaciones libres.

El recepcionista que los atendió debía pertenecer a alguna tribu indígena americana, su aspecto era el que cabría esperar de un representante moderno de los indios norteamericanos, alto, de piel cobriza y largo cabello negro. Contempló con aburrimiento a los recién llegados sin decir una sola palabra.

- Una habitación para dos, una noche – Dean ni siquiera esperó obtener respuesta, dejó una documentación falsa de ambos sobre el mostrador - ¿El comedor está abierto?

- No, cerró hace una hora, pero tienen minibar en la habitación - El recepcionista devolvió la documentación y aceptó el dinero en metálico de la reserva – esta es una zona tranquila, ténganlo en cuenta si quieren "ver la televisión".

- Descuide amigo, no haré el más mínimo "ruido" – replicó sarcástico el cazador mientras su hermano le miraba totalmente descolocado sin saber de qué hablaban.

La habitación estaba muy bien, de decoración rústica, tenía un par de camas dispuestas en ele, una mesa central, el mueble de la televisión, y un minibar adosado. El baño era pequeño y funcional.

Adam sacó un refresco y unas patatas del minibar e iba a ofrecerle a su hermano, pero éste se había quedado dormido sobre su cama entre la bolsa de armas y la de ropa, atravesado de cualquier manera y con una espada de ángel en la mano.

**.- Continuará**


	4. Acción preventiva

_**Seguimos ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 3: Acción preventiva**

_ENTONCES_

_La espiral de desesperación en que se hallaba inmerso Dean no hacía más que expandirse cuando había llegado a creer que por fin se frenaría. Lisa le odiaba, Ben le odiaba, había provocado la muerte de una muchacha inocente para salvar la vida de unos capullos a los que él mismo habría dado una paliza sin dudar, su coche tenía todo el frontal delantero destrozado y por Dios que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo con su vida._

_Tenía el destornillador en una mano, un trapo manchado de grasa en la otra y la mirada fija en la parrilla delantera del Impala. Eso era lo que hacía, fracasar y seguir intentándolo otra vez para volver a fracasar. Y volver a preguntarse qué sentido tenía todo y porqué seguía luchando._

_Y como siempre, Sam estaba ahí, con él, y su hermano sabía lo que tenía que decir para recordarle porqué seguía peleando aún sin fuerzas. Con el alma remendada, o como fuera, aún podía contar con él y con el viejo chatarrero que los había acogido casi de forma permanente,_

AHORA

Adam no supo qué lo había despertado en mitad de su sueño. Quizás que ya se había acostumbrado al asiento de copiloto del Impala y al ronroneo de su motor para dormir, ¿Quién sabe? Miró su móvil, apenas eran las tres de la mañana. A la brillante luz de la pantalla del Iphone descubrió que Dean no estaba.

Iba a girarse en el colchón para intentar dormir de nuevo cuando escuchó ruidos de lucha. Alguien, un hombre, posiblemente mayor, pedía ayuda desde la habitación al final del pasillo. Los gritos de auxilio cesaron tras el sonido de un golpe especialmente contundente.

Dos hombres llegaron junto a la habitación de la que salían los gritos. Uno era el recepcionista, el otro, una copia más joven del primero. Cargaron contra la puerta haciendo saltar las bisagras y entraron. Adam dudó entre acercarse o no, no era su problema. Se estaba volviendo a su habitación cuando el recepcionista atravesó volando la puerta y se estrelló en la pared de enfrente.

Al ver que no se movía se aproximó y le tomó el pulso, estaba vivo y respiraba con normalidad. Levantó la vista y se quedó helado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Dean estaba vapuleando al otro empleado del hotel hasta que lo dejó sin sentido. Su medio hermano cogió al hombre por los hombros y lo sacó al pasillo.

- Parpadea y escucha con atención chaval – Adam tragó saliva reaccionando – No quieres ver lo que voy a hacer ahí dentro así que vuelve a nuestra habitación y espera.

- Dean

- Vete

Sin esperar respuesta volvió dentro y comenzó a dibujar extraños garabatos por todas las paredes de la alcoba de un tipo de unos sesenta años que temblaba de terror rodeado por una circunferencia de fuego. Adam cerró la puerta tras él, aunque su medio hermano pensara lo contrario, no era el soldado de nadie. Dean tenía razón, nunca hubiera querido ver lo que vio.

El hombre dentro del círculo de fuego dijo ser un ángel. Durante unos minutos escuchó cómo protestaba argumentando que no los conocía, que vivía solo y aislado en ese hotel, que nunca había hecho daño a nadie. Adam empezaba a creer que ese ángel no mentía. La suite era un laberinto de libros amontonados unos sobre otros sin ningún orden, como si ese tipo se hubiera dedicado a leerlos durante años y años sin salir al aire libre jamás.

- No es lo que has hecho, es lo que harás simplemente porque quieres hacerlo – Adam no entendió estas palabras del cazador, ¿Cómo podía saber lo que un ángel iba a hacer o quería hacer?, Dean se acercó a las llamas – esto es un ataque preventivo

- Pero, pero ¡Yo no te conozco! ¡Nunca te he hecho daño! ¡Nunca he hecho daño a nadie! – El chico más joven miraba a uno y miraba al otro y sentía que había algo que estaba muy mal en esa conversación – Llevo miles de años aquí escondido, lo único que he hecho desde que este lugar era apenas una tienda hecha con pieles de animales ha sido leer y escuchar historias, sólo eso, no he interferido en la vida de los humanos, sólo en la de mis guardianes

- Te mataría sólo por eso, lo único que has hecho es leer – el cazador rodeó a su prisionero tan cerca de las llamas que su ropa empezaba a echar humo en los puntos más cercanos al ángel – lástima que cuando tuviste ocasión no dudaste en escribir una historia por ti mismo.

- No te entiendo – Metatrón comprendió que con el cazador no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad, se dirigió al muchacho que lo acompañaba - ¿A eso os dedicáis vosotros? ¿A buscar a la gente que sólo quiere vivir tranquila y en paz para matarlos?

- Dean…

- Te dije que esperaras fuera chico, esto no te incumbe – susurró sujetándose el brazo derecho

- Tú tampoco eres humano, no del todo – el ángel ya no intentaba fingir que era un ser pacífico, su curiosidad podía más que su instinto de supervivencia – hay algo muy oscuro dentro de ti, algo sangriento y salvaje, algo que no había visto casi desde los albores de la humanidad.

- Ha llegado tu hora, voy a darte a elegir, ¿prefieres que te atraviese el corazón o que te deje bien frito?

- Tienes la marca del asesino ¿Cómo es posible?

Una llamarada invadió el círculo dónde se encontraba el ángel. Adam retrocedió ante el inmenso calor tapándose instintivamente los oídos por los alaridos inhumanos que emitía Metatrón mientras se consumía entre las llamas. Su hermano, por el contrario, ni retrocedió ni dejó de mirar cómo ardía aquel ser hasta que se convirtió en un montículo ennegrecido e irreconocible en el suelo.

El chico no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si debía preguntar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. El asesino se acercó a la masa humeante y se agachó asegurándose de que el ángel había muerto. "Vámonos de aquí chaval" murmuró con voz neutra.

Los dos guardianes seguían dónde los habían dejado, pero ya no eran dos nativos americanos fornidos y vitales, eran dos momias, tenían el mismo aspecto que si alguien los hubiera embalsamado hace miles de años y ahora hubieran descubierto sus tumbas y les hubiesen vestido con trajes actuales. Habían muerto. Dean, al matar al ángel también había eliminado a la criatura que los había mantenido con vida desde que llegó a ese lugar.

Pero no estaban solos con los cadáveres, Sam y Bobby fuertemente armados los apuntaban a ambos.

- Tira la espada hijo – pidió el chatarrero al cazador que mostraba tantas emociones en su mirada de hielo como su hermano sin alma.

- Haz caso a Bobby, Dean – ordenó el más alto.

La espada cayó al suelo y Castiel se materializó tras Dean durmiéndolo con sólo tocarlo. Tenían un hotel de cuatro estrellas en medio de la nada y fuera del radar de toda criatura sobrenatural para ellos solos, pues nadie iba a buscar un sitio que no venía en ningún mapa o guía a menos que se perdiera en esas montañas.

Buscaron la habitación más segura para encerrar a Dean. Resultó ser uno de los almacenes del sótano. Adam tuvo que contar varias veces lo que había visto porque ninguno se explicaba qué le estaba pasando al mayor de los Winchester.

- Dijiste Metatrón, pero Metatrón desapareció hace miles de años – el ángel de la gabardina estaba genuinamente sorprendido

- Así lo llamó, y parecía que lo odiaba, teníais que haber visto con qué frialdad le prendió fuego.

- Tienes que estar equivocado chico – era Bobby, ese viejo no podía creer que el joven cazador fuera capaz de algo así – seguro que hay algo que no sabes

- Hay muchas cosas que no sé, Singer, pero todo lo que he dicho sucedió tal como lo cuento

- Dice la verdad, Bobby – ratificó el ángel innecesariamente

- Ese Megatrón dijo que Dean tenía la marca del asesino ¿no? – Sam no había dicho nada hasta entonces, los había dejado hablar y discutir durante toda la mañana pero él sólo había escuchado - ¿Sabes a qué se podía referir Cas?

- Si, pero es imposible que estuviera hablando de esa marca, aunque…

El de la gabardina se esfumó dejando a los tres humanos plantados y sin saber qué hacer con Dean.

**.- Continuará**


	5. Un aliado inesperado

_**Sip, mi pobre niño... Ay Green, Nem, me temo que se irá poniendo peor...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 4: Un aliado inesperado**

ENTONCES

Dean tenía miedo de que su hermano no quisiera volver con él al desastre que eran sus vidas en el mundo del que provenían. No había más que mirar alrededor y comprobar que aquí todo era mucho mejor para ellos, vamos, ¡les pagaban por ponerse delante de una cámara y decir un par de frases!

¿Y la casa de Sam "Padalesqui"? ¿Y la guapa señora Padalesqui? (La bella actriz que interpretaba a la demonio Rubi en la serie), habría que estar loco como para no querer esto en lugar de un mundo dónde en cada esquina había algo dispuesto a matarte.

Bueno, aquí había un ángel sin poderes y con mala leche que les había robado las llaves del armero del cielo, pero lo encontrarían, salvarían a Castiel y a sus amigos aunque tuvieran que permanecer aquí para siempre.

AHORA

El cazador despertó esposado a un camastro en un lugar que no conocía, frente a él investigando en su portátil, Sam velaba su sueño. El hombre sin alma comprobó que estaba despierto y siguió con su tarea sin decir nada. Dean se sentó, su mano derecha estaba bien sujeta al cabecero y le habían registrado a conciencia, no tenía nada que pudiera usar como arma o como medio para liberarse.

- ¿No vas a decir nada Sam? – preguntó harto del silencio, su hermano levantó la vista de la pantalla y le miró, sin su alma, su mirada de cachorrillo apaleado no tenía el mismo efecto sobre él - ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el hotel dónde te has cargado a todo el mundo

- A todos no, la última vez que lo comprobé Adam estaba vivo – se burló por puro aburrimiento

- No tiene gracia Dean – media sonrisa bailoteó en los labios del menor

- La tiene, reconócelo

- De acuerdo, la tiene – Sam dejó su ordenador y se sentó a su lado en la cama, hombro con hombro – no me importa la gente que Adam dice que has matado, tendrías tus motivos, sólo quiero saber qué te ocurre, todo esto es desde que sacaste a Adam de la caja, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cambiaste tu alma por él y ahora eres como yo?

- No

- No tengo alma Dean, pero sigo teniendo cerebro y memoria. Podría haberme ido cuando trajiste a Adam, y después de la muerte de Crowley ya no hay nada que te devuelva al hermano que añoras – el mayor hundió los hombros mirando concentrado sus botas – pero recuerdo cómo era estar contigo, de caza, a pesar de las peleas. La confianza ciega que tenía en ti.

- No hace falta que me hagas la pelota Sam

- No te estoy haciendo la pelota, te estoy diciendo lo que el Sam que tú querías de vuelta no era capaz de decir por temor a que te burlaras de él. Te quería, más que a su propia vida, de hecho se sacrificó por ti, no por el mundo, ni para detener el Apocalipsis. Se sacrificó para que tú le perdonases – el más alto prosiguió ignorando las protestas de su hermano – pensaba que si lo hacía tú volverías a quererle, a confiar en él de verdad

- Pero yo… – su voz era apenas un ronco susurro - ¿Y por qué no te has ido ya?

- Porque sé que estoy a salvo con el Dean que recuerdo de cuando tenía alma, porque ese Dean cuidaba y protegía a su hermano por encima de todo. Sólo me iré si me dices que ahora eres como yo – el mayor siguió mirando sus botas en silencio, Sam se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – voy a traerte algo de comer, debes tener hambre.

Fue Bobby quien le trajo algo de comer unas horas más tarde. El viejo tenía aspecto preocupado, creyendo que Sam se había ido no quiso preguntar. El chatarrero ni le miró a los ojos, dejó un bocadillo y una cerveza y se fue tal como vino sin ningún interrogatorio y sin atender su petición de libertad. Pasó toda la tarde solo, y al anochecer Bobby volvió a llevarle la cena.

- Esto es ridículo, ¿Qué pretendéis manteniéndome aislado Bobby? – estalló por fin

- Ha habido un pequeño problema, Sam y Adam han desaparecido

- Cuándo

- Esta mañana

- ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? – Dean tironeó de la cadena que lo sujetaba a la cama – suéltame, tengo que traerlos

- ¿Sabes dónde están? Dean…

El Winchester no respondió, sopesó contarle todo al viejo. Bobby era el único con el que podía contar ahora, Sam sin alma no era un aliado fiable, Adam era demasiado inexperto y Castiel, bueno, si no recordaba mal, ahora era uña y carne con Crowley.

- Tienes que confiar en mi Bobby, ahora no puedo contarte lo que pasa pero lo haré

- No sé porqué pero me fío, chico – dijo el viejo desatándolo – sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

- Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.

Adam se había ido esa mañana, sin despedirse. Dejó una nota diciendo que no podía seguir con ellos, que estaría más seguro alejado de todos los monstruos y de las cacerías de los Winchester. Cuando Sam la descubrió fue a buscarlo y la última noticia que tenía el viejo era que su hermano había encontrado la furgoneta del hotel abandonada junto a la estación de autobuses de Lakewood

El Impala había sido abandonado a su vez en un parque cercano a un motel de carretera ahora rodeado por la policía. Haciéndose pasar por agentes federales les informaron de que habían escuchado una pelea en la habitación de un cliente con la descripción de Adam y que al llegar encontraron sangre y una ventana rota.

Dean rezó a Castiel, el ángel no apareció. Entonces invocó a Baltazar. Bobby aún no conocía al amigo de Cas, y casi impidió que el cazador atrapara al ángel en un círculo rodeado de fuego sagrado.

- Trae a mis hermanos de vuelta – exigió el mayor de los Winchester al ángel que había capturado

- Hay un problema logístico con eso amigo, no puedo traerlos de vuelta si no están en el mundo al que los envié, ¿por qué no lo consultas con tu novio, el de la gabardina? – ironizó el ser celestial

- Ve por ellos y yo abriré el portal

- Pero Castiel necesita…

- ¡A la mierda Castiel y todos los putos ángeles tío! – rugió el cazador fuera de sí – los traes ahora o te quedas allí para siempre, tú decides, tienes veinticuatro horas.

Salió del salón al activarse el hechizo y escuchó el ruido de una mampara haciéndose añicos al ser atravesada por Baltazar, ahora sí tendría tiempo para poner a Bobby al corriente de lo que había hecho y de lo que sabía. El chatarrero le dejó hablar durante horas consciente de las implicaciones de todo lo que le contaba Dean: Crowley vivo, Castiel aliado del demonio, la lucha por las almas, Muerte, los leviatanes, los hombres de letras, la caída de los ángeles…

- ¿No dices nada?

- Empiezo a entender porqué te has comportado cómo lo has hecho en los últimos días.

- Bobby…

- Así que el gran mandamás de los levitantes…

- Leviatanes

- Lo que sea, y tú no pudiste tener un poco de sentido común y no aliarte con Crowley para salvar a Sam - El chatarrero miró a su ahijado y se rió de sí mismo por pensar siquiera en que Dean Winchester dejara morir a su hermano – la cosa se pone fea ¿verdad chico?

- Ahora tengo ventaja, y de momento el cielo no se va a caer a pedazos.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Castiel?

- Le convenceré de que deshaga su trato con Crowley y si no puedo… - ambos sabían lo que significaba la pausa, hace unas horas Bobby no hubiera creído a Dean capaz de matar a su amigo, ahora sabía que lo haría si era necesario – le convenceré, podremos parar todo esto.

- Hay algo que no me estás contando

- Detalles Bobby – por supuesto que había algo que no le había contado, no le habló ni de la marca de Caín, ni del intento de Sam de cerrar el infierno.

El viejo chatarrero no se quedó conforme con la respuesta, pero no insistió, aunque confiaba en Dean se había propuesto vigilarlo. En la hora acordada el Winchester trajo de vuelta a sus hermanos y al ángel que los había usado como cebo.

- Debiste dejarme allí – Adam se metió en el Impala y se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada más.

Sam no se quejó, sonrió con frialdad y ocupó su plaza de copiloto. Baltazar se encaró con el cazador que le había enviado a un mundo dónde sólo era un actor de reparto al que nadie hacía caso.

- ¿Sabes tipo duro? Te hubiera intercambiado por tu alter ego en esa dimensión sin dudarlo un segundo – El ángel sacudió la cabeza olvidando todos sus planes de vengarse de Dean en cuanto regresara – No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa por tu jodida cabeza, pero me has traído de vuelta y hemos evitado que Rafael se haga con el armamento del cielo, así que consideraré que ha sido una victoria y que estamos en paz.

- No deberías poner tu fe en Castiel, tampoco sabes lo que pasa por su cabeza

- ¿Problemas en el nidito de amor?

- Haz lo que quieras, pero el plan de Castiel es un callejón sin salida al que os va a arrastrar a todos – advirtió Dean

- Tú no eres… - Baltazar palideció descubriendo en el cazador lo que no había visto hasta ahora. Le tomó el brazo, ni siquiera tenía que levantar la manga de la camisa para ver lo que había debajo – quizás esto sea más peligroso que el plan de Cassie.

- Para mí si.

El ángel, poniendo su mano en la frente del cazador leyó su mente sin pedirle permiso. Se alejó unos pasos, ya no se comportaba como el tipo irreverente y guasón que había sido hasta ahora.

- No sé porqué, pero voy a ayudarte cabronazo – gruñó entornando sus ojos azules y evaluando al humano que tenía frente a él – te ayudaré a matar a Eva, te ayudaré a detener los planes de Cas y te voy a ayudar con ese proyecto que te estás guardando para ti solo. Pero, sabes que no va a acabar bien para ti.

- Ahora me cuentas algo que no sepa.

Dean no había esperado contar con ayuda en su repetición de la partida, pero ahora tenía a Bobby y tenía a un ángel de su parte.

**.- Continuará**


	6. A la caza de un monstruo

**SALVASTE A ADAM  
><strong>

**Capítulo 5: A la caza de un monstruo**

ENTONCES

Dean fingió que las muertes del viejo Campbell y de Gwen no le habían afectado. Fingió que aceptaba la muerte de Rufus como inevitable. Fingió que había olvidado el viaje a un mundo en el que Ellen y Jo aún vivían y Bobby e incluso los Winchester tenían un hogar relativamente feliz.

Pero no olvidaba, todo eso permanecía en su cabeza, sumándose a la preocupación por Sam y esa pared que en ocasiones se volvía transparente provocándole ataques similares a la epilepsia.

Y mientras Eva estaba por ahí, fabricando criaturas monstruosas como el gusano que le hizo matar a una muchacha inocente. Debían detenerla.

AHORA

- No recuerdo el nombre Bobby, el tipo trabaja en una fábrica de conservas en Ohio pero no recuerdo en qué ciudad – Dean se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos – ¡Joder!

El grito llamó la atención de los otros Winchester que volvían de Sioux Falls con provisiones. Sam echó un vistazo a su hermano mayor y cuando comprobó que no había nada por lo que alarmarse se fue a dejar la compra en la cocina. Adam se quedó hasta que el "¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome como un imbécil, chaval?" de Dean le enfadó y le hizo irse también.

- Escucha hijo, se que la situación es cómo para estar frenético pero deberías ser más amable con el chico – Le llamó la atención el viejo

- Ahora no Bobby…

- Ahora Dean – el veterano cazador estaba harto de ver cómo quien era casi un hijo para él apartaba a todo el mundo de su lado - ¿Crees que no entiendo que todo esto es demasiado para ti? Vivir todo esto otra vez y no encontrar la forma de pararlo es como para volverse loco, y no tienes a Sam contigo, ¿Crees que no sé cómo te duele? Te conozco desde que tu padre cruzó esa puerta con Sam en brazos y tú cogido de su chaqueta. Sé lo que necesitas a tu hermano pero Adam no tiene la culpa de nada, está tan perdido como cualquiera de nosotros, quizás más, no merece que seas un gilipollas con él.

- No lo merece, y Sam tampoco merece seguir cociéndose en el infierno… – la furia del cazador se quedó sólo en sus ojos – Sandusky, la conservera que te dije está en Sandusky.

- Son más de diez horas, deberíamos salir ya

La fábrica de conservas estaba en uno de los muelles, Dean seguía sin recordar el nombre del camionero que iba a recoger (o quizás ya lo había hecho) a Eva en una gasolinera. Al menos conocía su cara, pero permanecer en una zona privada sin autorización era complicado.

Bobby y él se hicieron pasar por inspectores de sanidad y visitaron el almacén junto al puerto. Algunos transportistas habían llegado en las últimas horas y uno de ellos aún estaba en la zona de carga preparándose para una nueva salida.

Dean reconoció al hombre que había matado a su familia en la otra realidad que recordaba. Si estaba en la conservera era que había acabado ya con su esposa y sus hijos. Su maldita memoria le estaba haciendo llegar tarde a todos los trabajos que debía terminar.

- Se quiénes sois – la forma de hablar del camionero le recordó que aún podía salvar a alguien más, a los que fueron infectados después, a los que mataron, Gwen, el maldito Samuel, Rufus…

- Yo también se quién eres – sonrió – el experimento de Eva

- No soy un experimento, soy su último hijo – dijo el monstruo dentro del camionero

Noqueó al portador de la criatura actuando con tanta violencia que Bobby se vio obligado a intervenir separándolo de la víctima antes de que lo matara, después ataron al camionero a una silla. Dean se contuvo a duras penas, tenía que sacar y matar al parásito del purgatorio antes de que alguien más saliera herido. Y si quería que su reinicio de la partida saliera bien, tenía que controlar esos accesos de furia en tanto no pudiera diferenciarlos de su modo normal de actuar o del efecto de la marca que había vuelto a aparecer en su brazo.

No iba a ser fácil ni lo uno ni lo otro, las sirenas de policía rodeando la fábrica de conservas anunciaban que ya habían descubierto el múltiple crimen en la casa del camionero. Pero no podía irse sin acabar con el bicho.

- Yo os sacaré de aquí – Castiel se había materializado justo a su derecha, entre él y Bobby

- No es necesario – Dean impidió que el ángel le tocara a él o a Bobby – no te he pedido ayuda.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Actúas de forma muy extraña desde que sacaste a Adam del infierno – los ojos azules del de la gabardina eran la imagen perfecta de la inocencia - ¿He hecho algo que te haya enfadado?

- Por dónde empiezo – murmuró irónicamente – no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta saber qué pretende ese ser, si quieres ser útil ayúdanos a interrogarlo sin dañar al tipo que está poseyendo.

Dean sabía lo que quería el ángel de aquel pobre tío cuyo delito había sido intentar ser amable con una chica perdida, no le iba a dejar, ese hombre ya lo había perdido todo, no iba a permitir que perdiera también su alma para que Crowley tuviera otra pista de dónde estaba el purgatorio y cómo abrirlo.

- Estamos rodeados por la policía Dean, ellos tampoco merecen ser dañados – intentó razonar su amigo

- Acabaremos enseguida, sólo necesitamos saber dónde está Eva y cómo acabar con ella – miró a los ojos del ser en el que había confiado en el pasado y que sabía que volvería a traicionarle otra vez en un futuro que el otro no conocía. Aún así volvió a pedir – si de verdad quieres ayudar, por una vez, hazlo a mi manera.

Castiel puso una mano en la frente del hombre inconsciente atado a la silla haciendo que la criatura oculta en su interior hablase a través del humano. Sabía quiénes eran y sabía quién era Castiel. Al creerse en peligro de ser descubierto el ángel lo expulsó de la cabeza del camionero.

Dean mató al gusano clavándolo en el suelo la espada angelical que llevaba consigo. Bobby desató al hombre atado a la silla que se desplomó muerto en el suelo. El chatarrero miró a Dean, bastó esa mirada para hacerle saber que no podrían hacer nada por él.

- Tenemos que irnos antes de que entre la policía – insistió Cas – pero antes…

- Detente – el cazador impidió que el ángel devolviera la vida a la víctima de Eva – ese hombre sabe que ha matado a su familia, ¿qué vida le espera?

- No fue él, no irá al infierno por ello

- Entonces, es mejor que no vuelva ¿no crees? Aquí sólo le espera la cárcel y la culpa – Bobby prendió fuego al bicho muerto – dejémosle descansar en paz.

Castiel los llevó al hotel dónde esperaban Adam y Sam preparados para intervenir si la policía los hubiera detenido. El canal de noticias que estaban viendo en la televisión de su habitación mostraba la conservera aún rodeada por la policía de la que seguían saliendo empleados a los que escoltaban hasta alejarlos de posibles disparos desde el interior.

- Yo quería ir, pero Sam dijo que era una estupidez y que no servía para nada meternos en mitad de un tiroteo sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro – Adam quiso disculparse con su hermano mayor por no intentar sacarlos

- Bien hecho Sam – Dean palmeó el hombro de su hermano – al final sí que va a ser una ventaja que no te dejes dominar por las emociones.

- Imbécil – replicó sonriendo el tipo sin alma

- Capullo – sonrió a su vez Dean.

Entonces Sam cerró la puerta y Castiel vio el símbolo pintado en ella, sorprendido y aterrado se alejó lo que pudo del dibujo sin comprender porqué le habían atrapado allí dentro ni cómo ellos conocían siquiera un símbolo que no se había usado desde la baja edad media.

No fue lo peor. Sam le sujetó y Dean grabó en su espalda con la espada angelical otro símbolo que encadenaba su gracia a su cuerpo y ataba sus poderes. El único que intentó impedir esa acción tan brutal fue Adam, pero el viejo chatarrero no dejó que interviniera.

- Estáis locos, todos estáis locos – en la parte trasera del Impala, Adam hacía una nueva cura a los cortes que convertían al ángel en prácticamente un humano – he salido del infierno para estar atrapado con una banda de psicópatas

- Guarda el hilo – ordenó Sam girándose hacia atrás al ver que iba a darle algunos puntos a los cortes más profundos.

- Está sangrando mucho

- No se va a desangrar por eso, ya parará – el tono helado del conductor no auguraban nada bueno para Adam si desobedecía

- Es un ángel, no se va a morir por eso – remachó el más alto

- ¿Por qué Dean? – Castiel no lo comprendía - ¿Es por la marca de tu brazo? Debemos encontrar la manera de quitártela.

Era por la marca, por lo que le había hecho aceptarla, por lo que iba a ocurrir si no detenía al ángel. Era por la marca y por las veces que Castiel no confió en él y le traicionó, por su alianza con el rey del infierno para repartirse las almas de la tierra y el purgatorio. Por todo lo que había hecho ya y por todo lo que iba a hacer. Por haber sacado a Sam y no decírselo, por…

Apretó el volante con fuerza sin responder a las preguntas del ángel. Era eso o matarlo y quería creer que podía salvarlo y hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

**.- Continuará**


	7. No puedes salvar a nadie

_**Aviso a navegantes: A partir del siguiente empieza la parte, digamos dura, para Dean.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 6: No puedes salvar a nadie**

ENTONCES

Dean no podía creerlo, la verdad, no quería creer que Castiel se hubiera aliado con Crowley. Habían pasado por tanto juntos, habían luchado codo con codo. Castiel era su amigo, el único ser sobrenatural en el que había confiado y estaba viendo cómo el afán de poder le había apartado del camino.

Ni siquiera un ángel era lo bastante poderoso para estar a su lado y no salir herido, o muerto. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. A veces querría hacer como Sam, irse, sin más, alejarse de todo y ser el tipo reservado que trabaja construyendo casas, o reparando coches en el pueblo más perdido del planeta.

Y sabía que no podía, porque salvar personas y cazar monstruos sería su trabajo pero arreglar lo que hubiera estropeado su amigo era su responsabilidad, y mantener a Sam cuerdo y no dejar que el infierno se colara en su cabeza también era su responsabilidad. Pero eran responsabilidades que sobrepasaban con mucho sus fuerzas.

AHORA

El ambiente en el desguace de Bobby era una olla a presión. Adam tenía prohibido bajar al bunker dónde Sam custodiaba día y noche a Castiel, y mientras Dean había desaparecido sin saber cómo y vuelto veinticuatro horas más tarde con una caja llena de extrañas cenizas y un humor aún peor que el que tenía al marcharse.

- ¿Entonces eso son las cenizas de un fénix? – preguntó el viejo chatarrero haciendo que el chico más joven se interesara por la conversación y quisiera echarles el ojo encima

- Si

- Tu ángel de repuesto parece bastante competente – murmuró Bobby casi con decepción – sabía lo que mata a Eva y dónde encontrarlo.

- Intenta ayudar – Dean se dejó caer en una silla, el cansancio, la marca exigiendo más muertes, la sensación de que también fracasaría esta vez curvaba sus hombros de forma tan evidente que el viejo se acercó a él preocupado.

- Yo también intento ayudar hijo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo se – hizo un intento de sonrisa que en lugar de tranquilizar preocupó más al veterano cazador, pero cortó cualquier intento de su amigo – si necesito hablar tú eres el primero al que acudiré, lo sabes.

Pero no iba a dejar que nadie más saliera herido esta vez. De momento tendría que aguantarse con Baltazar, y el ángel se estaba comportando, ahora estaría buscando a Eva y cuando la encontrara sólo tendría que ir allí y acabar con ella para siempre. Después se preocuparía de los demás frentes abiertos.

Bajó a ver al prisionero, Sam en modo terminator era bastante competente para mantener una vigilancia durante horas, pero de vez en cuando también necesitaba un descanso, más por aburrimiento que por cansancio. El ángel intentó hablar con él, aún insistía en que no tenía nada que ver con Crowley, que había matado al demonio.

- Déjalo Cas, negando lo que sé no vas a conseguir nada

- Tengo motivos para hacer lo que hago Dean – Castiel comprendió por fin que su amigo sabía la verdad, quizás la marca de Caín había hecho que pudiera leerle la mente, no tenía ni idea – Crowley es un mal menor

- No, es el rey del infierno, no es un mal menor Cas – Se inclinó hacia el amigo atado, le miró a los ojos intentando hacerle comprender – y lo que intentas hacer, convertirte en Dios, no es un mal menor, te corromperá y acabará destruyéndote

- No lo entiendes, yo…

- ¡Quien no lo entiende eres tú! ¡Tendré que detenerte Cas! ¡Como sea!

- ¿Vas a matarme? – Lo había dicho como un reto, casi en broma

- Por favor – el hombre que le rogaba estaba mucho más roto de lo que podía esperar – por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo.

Adam lo había escuchado escondido. No iba a permitir que el ángel muriera sólo porque el psicópata de su hermano mayor creyese que no tenía opción. Aprovechó el par de minutos escasos que tuvo entre la marcha de Dean y el regreso de Sam para coser la herida del ángel y desdibujar así el símbolo grabado en la piel de la criatura. Sin embargo el agradecido "Haces lo correcto, Adam Milligan" del ser antes de desaparecer iba a demostrar ser la mayor ironía de su vida.

Sam entró en el búnker y lo encontró solo. No necesitó preguntar, no hizo ninguna advertencia, sacó un cuchillo y poniéndoselo al cuello lo llevó con Dean.

- Ha dejado ir a Castiel – manifestó el hombre sin alma, sin ninguna emoción

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho chico? – Bobby se hizo cargo del muchacho, a pesar del error que había cometido no podía permitir que saliera herido – acabas de provocar que tengamos que cazarlo, y quizás que muera más gente.

- Estáis locos, todos, sólo pensáis en matar o morir, nunca quise formar parte de todo esto, ¡quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero recuperar mi vida!

- Vete, ahí está la puerta – Dean le dio la espalda, ni siquiera parecía enfadado, sólo indiferente

- No os precipitéis, no durará ahí fuera…

- Quiere irse, Bobby, no tengo tiempo para cuidar de un niñato inconsciente, si quiere largarse que lo haga – el mayor de los Winchester se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a fabricar cartuchos de rifle cargados con ceniza de fénix. Miró a su medio hermano y repitió – Vete, si te cogen, no pidas ayuda porque esto, matar a Eva es mucho más importante ahora de lo que pueda ser que una panda de demonios te torturen para detenerme.

- No… no se va – Sam bloqueó la salida – si tengo que matarte yo mismo, Adam, lo haré, con alma o sin ella, se que no debo permitir que alguien pueda usarte para detenerlo.

- Como Dean ha dicho, no moverá un dedo por mí, da igual que me quede o no – pero lo comprendió, supo que, como aquella vez en que se convirtió en el envase de un arcángel, el mayor, a pesar de sus palabras sí se jugaría su vida para salvarlo – pero, quizás esté más seguro con usted señor Singer, si no le importa, me quedaré con usted.

Baltazar encontró a la madre de los alfas en un pueblo insignificante de Oregón. Rufus Turner estaba cerca y se unió a Bobby y los Winchester en las afueras. Dean reconoció el lugar, quizás podría detener la creación de las nuevas criaturas de Eva antes de que diera con los niños que utilizó para engañarle en el mundo del que venía.

Fue directo a casa del doctor, Adam y Rufus le acompañaron mientras enviaba a Bobby, Sam y al ángel (incapaz de usar su gracia debido a algún hechizo de la poderosa criatura) al local dónde tuvo su encuentro definitivo la última vez.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Dean? – el veterano cazador, que había vuelto a la acción después de recibir la visita del Winchester cuatro años atrás, bajó de la planta superior de la lujosa casa del médico – No hay señal de pelea, tampoco rastro de los niños ni de su padre.

- ¿Es tarde? – preguntó Milligan a su medio hermano. Dean no respondió sólo salió dando un puñetazo de frustración a la puerta.

- A veces eres clavado a John, chaval – murmuró Rufus para sí

Adam tenía razón, habían llegado tarde. Encontraron el cadáver infectado del doctor oculto en un trastero junto a la clínica. Dean los reunió a todos allí y les contó por fin qué ocurría. "Tiene prácticamente convertido a todo el pueblo, y si salen de aquí infectarán a todo el mundo, vamos a ir a la oficina del sheriff y volarla con todos los que estén dentro, después iré yo solo a la cafetería y me encargaré de ella"

Todos pusieron objeciones al plan del mayor de los Winchester, pero no hubo manera de convencerlo.

- Dean, tú mismo dijiste que el chico mayor no estaba convertido, que fue el pequeño quien lo transforma después – Adam hizo un último intento de salvar al niño – él no tiene que morir.

- No voy a arriesgarme

- Maldita sea, se supone que hacéis esto para salvar a los inocentes ¿qué sentido tiene si mueren en el fuego cruzado? – El muchacho se encaró con todos, y sorprendentemente el único que estuvo de su parte fue el hermano sin alma.

- Adam tiene razón, nuestro trabajo es salvar personas y cazar monstruos Dean, déjame entrar y sacar al chico mayor.

- No

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso – Adam se dirigió resuelto hacia la comisaría

Todo se precipitó con la noble pero temeraria acción del muchacho, Sam impidió que su hermano lo detuviera dando tiempo al chico más joven a llegar a la comisaría. Rufus y Bobby fueron a ayudar a Adam mientras Baltazar intentaba detener la salvaje pelea entre los Winchester.

El ángel no esperaba tanta violencia, apenas podía hacer otra cosa que gritarles a unos pasos, pues sin sus poderes lo único que conseguiría interponiéndose entre los hermanos era acabar mal parado.

Después del furioso intercambio de golpes, con ambos Winchester arrodillados el uno frente al otro aún enzarzados en su disputa escucharon varios disparos en el interior de la comisaría. "¡Vuestros amigos están en problemas! ¡Dejad de machacaros la jeta e idos a ayudar!"

El espectáculo era dantesco, Bobby estaba herido y se atrincheraba con Adam en una de las celdas, su situación era desesperada cuando Sam decapitó a los policías que estaban a punto de matarlos, por Rufus no pudieron hacer nada. El pequeño de los hijos del doctor se había revelado como el monstruo en que lo habían convertido y había atacado al cazador arrancándole la garganta de cuajo, su hermano no había tenido mejor suerte. Dean decapitó al pequeño y con la ayuda de Baltazar sacó el cadáver de su amigo de la comisaría.

- Ahora probaremos a hacer lo que yo diga – gruñó el Winchester frente al edificio al que había prendido fuego, fulminó a su medio hermano con la mirada - ¿Estás de acuerdo chaval?

Adam asintió avergonzado y siguió vendando el brazo del chatarrero que empezaba a delirar con un acceso de fiebre. Todos sospechaban que el viejo podía convertirse en uno de los monstruos que habían eliminado, pero decidieron esperar. Sam sólo necesitó mirar a su hermano para hacerle saber que haría lo necesario si llegaba el momento.

- Entraré solo – advirtió antes de acercarse a la cafetería dónde sabían que Eva había establecido su cuartel general en el pueblo.

Un par de minutos después, Baltazar recuperaba el uso de sus poderes, curaba a Bobby y entraba al local eliminando a los secuaces de la criatura del purgatorio. Adam intentó taponar la aparatosa herida que Dean tenía en el cuello, pero su hermano lo empujó, lo último que hizo el ángel antes de desaparecer fue sanar también al Winchester.

- Siento lo de Rufus, Bobby – Dean aceptó la botella de whiskey que le alcanzó Sam desde el otro lado de la barra de la cafetería y echó un prolongado trago antes de pasársela al chatarrero – creí que podía escaparse de ésta porque su destino estaba en la conservera donde aplastamos a ese gusano.

- No es culpa tuya Dean – gruñó el viejo

- Yo, lo siento, sólo quería salvar a ese chico – Adam quiso hacer las paces con su hermano mayor

- Eres un puto Winchester chaval – Aunque sus palabras eran duras, la voz y la mirada del mayor de los hermanos eran más desesperada que furiosa – No puedes salvar a nadie.

**.- Continuará**


	8. Perros del infierno

_**Errrr... entenderé que me odies después de ésto  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 7: Perros del Infierno**

ENTONCES.

Dejar a la mujer que amaba, a la familia que le había acogido cuando necesitó alguien que recogiera sus pedazos, era lo más difícil que recordaba haber hecho. Suplicar al ángel que había provocado este desastre que les borrara la mente y los mantuviera a salvo había acabado con las últimas trazas de orgullo que tenía.

Salió del hospital sin saber cómo, sin ver el mundo que lo rodeaba, envuelto en un manto de angustia que a duras penas le permitía mantener la entereza. Entró en el coche y lo último que necesitaba era que Sam dijera que había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida.

No podía hablar de ello, no podía ni respirar. Toda su vida se escurría entre sus dedos alejando de su lado a las personas que le importaban, una por una, sin tregua, sin esperanza.

- Si vuelves a mencionarlos te rompo la cara – amenazó a su hermano que sólo intentaba ayudarle.

AHORA

Las cenizas de Rufus reposaban en la tierra, Bobby contempló la tumba del cementerio judío dónde había enterrado a su amigo. Quedaban pocos ya, la vieja guardia había ido desapareciendo: Bill, Jim, John, Travis, Ellen y ahora Rufus, el hombre que salvó la vida de un mecánico cuya esposa había sido poseída por un demonio. Después de más de treinta años su vida aún consistía en perder a los que quería.

Había poca gente a la que podía llamar familia, uno acababa de desaparecer en la pelea de los que todavía quedaban: Un hombre sin esperanza, un Winchester sin alma y el medio hermano de ambos que, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo había tratado, le recordaba por qué aún hacía este trabajo. Y si Rufus había sido un golpe para él, el siguiente sería brutal para Dean. Crowley había secuestrado a Lisa y su hijo para chantajear al cazador.

Por ello el viejo cazador llamó a Castiel, el ángel podía haber traicionado a los Winchester, pero sus motivos, por egoístas que fueran, incluían su cariño por ambos hermanos. Le pidió ayuda en cuanto Dean se fue, solo, a recuperar a quienes Crowley se había llevado. El ángel le prometió que haría lo posible por ayudar.

Castiel encontró a su antiguo amigo junto a unos almacenes abandonados, protegidos contra los ángeles.

- Vengo a ayudarte

- No necesito tu ayuda – el ángel intentó replicar y Dean no le dejó – sé lo que vas a decir Cas, y no, no voy a apartarme para que convenzas a Crowley de que deje ir a los Braeden.

- No quiero que ellos salgan heridos

- Lo sé.

- Nunca quise que llegásemos a estar enfrentados de esta manera, cuando saqué a Sam del infierno lo hice por ti, creí que era lo mejor, no sabía que sólo sacaba una parte.

- Lo sé.

- Dean, no puedo dejar que Rafael se adueñe del cielo y desate de nuevo el Apocalipsis, a toda costa debo impedirlo.

- Se que lo crees, pero no estás parando el Apocalipsis, estás iniciando el Armagedón

- Es un riesgo que tengo que correr

- No es un riesgo, es un hecho – Dean se abrió la chaqueta y activó el símbolo de sangre dibujado en su propio cuerpo – lo siento Cas.

El ángel desapareció en un destello de luz y el cazador corrió al interior del edificio. Sabía dónde estaban, sabía que Lisa estaba poseída, esta vez podría rescatarlos sin problemas. El grupo de demonios cayó ante su espada, ahora podía distinguirlos, tenía unas gafas hechizadas con fuego sagrado para percibir quien era un demonio y quién no.

Ben no estaba poseído, pero podía ver el horrible rostro del demonio superpuesto al de Lisa mientras ésta fingía alivio porque había ido a rescatarla. No la desató, recitó el exorcismo ante la sorpresa de madre e hijo, liberándola cuando el humo salió de ella. Ambos estaban a salvo. Por fin algo estaba saliendo bien.

- Lo siento, esto ha sido culpa… - Lisa no le dejó continuar, se colgó de su cuello besándole y abrazándole, el chico los abrazó a ambos, Dean gruñó emocionado – no es el momento, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Te sientan bien las gafas – bromeó ella dispuesta a seguirle dónde fuera

Se las quitó y las metió en el bolsillo, devolviéndole el beso con toda su alma, había eliminado a todos los demonios con los que se había cruzado, aún así tomó precauciones para salir. No esperaba que Samuel y Gwen Campbell estuvieran esperándole junto a su coche.

- No quiero matarte Dean – dijo el viejo apuntándole a la cabeza ante la sorpresa de su prima – ríndete y tanto ellos como tú saldréis con vida

- Crowley no mantendrá su promesa abuelo

- ¿Qué haces Samuel? – La muchacha se puso de su parte interponiéndose entre él y el viejo

- Aparta Gwen, esto es entre mi nieto y yo…

No pudo hablar mucho más el gruñido amenazador de un perro de gran tamaño, se escucho junto al patriarca del clan Campbell. Resoplidos, pisadas de garras sobre el cemento. Dean se colocó las gafas de nuevo esperando estar equivocado, media docena de perros del infierno los rodeaban.

- Samuel, ¿los has traído tú? – preguntó realmente aterrado, la sorpresa en la mirada del viejo cuando Gwen cayó al suelo con la garganta destrozada dejaba claro que no sabía nada de la compañía infernal.

- ¡Gwen! – gritó Samuel inclinándose sobre la chica, Dean lanzó la espada hacia el perro que iba a matar al viejo, el animal cayó muerto instantáneamente.

Ni Lisa ni Ben veían nada más que a la pobre muchacha desangrándose entre los brazos de Samuel. Se abrazaron cuando los ladridos y el aliento a azufre de los perros se acercaron peligrosamente a ellos. Dean se enganchó al primero que saltó sobre los Braeden, apartándolo de ellos y estrangulando al enorme animal.

El crujido del cuello de la criatura demoníaca quedó ahogado en el grito de Lisa cuando la espalda de Ben se convirtió en una masa sangrienta dejando al chico sin vida, la mujer no gritó cuando algo le rajó la garganta, había muerto antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.

El único que rugió fue Dean, zafándose de otro de los perros y arrancando la espada angelical del monstruo que había derribado se enfrentó a los que aún quedaban, no se preocupó del que se abalanzaba por el viejo, sólo quería destrozarlos, desmembrarlos, bañarse en la asquerosa y pestilente sangre de los monstruos infernales.

La orgía de sangre y muerte terminó rápido devolviéndole brutalmente a la realidad. Se quitó las gafas. Ya no veía a los animales, sólo los cuerpos de la mujer que había amado y del chico que había considerado como su hijo. Un poco más lejos el cadáver de Samuel cubría el de Gwen como si aún intentara protegerla.

- Yo no puedo salvarlos, no soy de ese tipo de ángeles, no tengo tanto poder – su aliado le había encontrado.

Baltazar le quitó la espada de las manos. El ángel tampoco podía hacer mucho más. Iba a limpiarle la sangre pero el humano negó por la cabeza y recitó media docena de palabras. Su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar como si por sus venas circulara lava líquida que se arremolinaba en torno a la marca de Caín.

Era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso, pero había algo bueno en ese dolor, le impedía pensar. Dean se desplomó sin sentido y el ángel incineró los cadáveres y lo sacó de allí.

**.- Continuará**


	9. Sacar un alma del infierno

_**Yo quería sacar al peque ya ayer pero la página se empeñó en no dejarme hacer nada.  
><strong>_

_**Ya faltan menos...**_

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 8: Sacar un alma del infierno.**

ENTONCES

_Castiel rompió el muro en la cabeza de Sam y Dean tuvo que presenciar cómo su hermano caía inconsciente, la única forma en que su mente podía luchar contra esos recuerdos sin matarlo._

_La impotencia no le permitía separarse de su lado. ¿Para qué? Aún así sabía que tenía que detener esa alianza endiablada del Rey del Infierno con el ángel que antes fue su amigo._

AHORA

Sam había estado toda la noche pendiente de un Dean inconsciente. Baltazar les había contado lo que ocurrió con los perros del infierno guardándose para sí el hechizo que había dejado sin sentido al cazador y dejando pensar a Singer y a los otros Winchester que el dolor por la pérdida de Lisa y Ben, junto a las heridas que ya le había curado, al ser atacado por los canes demoníacos, eran los que le mantenían postrado.

Al amanecer el mayor abrió los ojos y se levantó. Ni Bobby ni Adam sabían cómo hablar con él, cómo decir lo que lamentaban la muerte de Lisa y del chico. Dean no dijo nada en todo el día.

El ángel que le trajo al desguace de Bobby volvió y se reunió en secreto con el cazador que continuaba en silencio. Al anochecer, sin haber comido nada y sin avisar, Dean se marchó.

El cazador encontró a la parca dónde Baltazar le dijo que estaría. El ser sobrenatural insistió en que no llevaba a nadie al infierno si su alma no estaba destinada a estar allí.

- Créeme, al sitio que voy es dónde tengo que estar – La parca se estremeció por el vacío en la voz del cazador – Sólo tienes que llevarme, de la vuelta me ocupo yo.

- La última celda es imposible de abrir, y sólo una parca o un alma humana sin corromper puede entrar, salir es casi imposible.

- Me las arreglaré

- De acuerdo, te llevaré, siempre he tenido curiosidad por la última celda pero nunca me dejaron acercarme demasiado – La parca le condujo hacia un callejón cubierto de grafitis – entraremos por una puerta trasera, un atajo por el purgatorio, ¿llevas armas?

Dean le enseñó el puñal mata demonios y una espada angelical. El cazador recordaba el lugar como si hubiera estado ahí también en esa dimensión, no necesitaba que la parca le esperase para salir, podía hacerlo por sus propios medios.

- ¿Ves ese riachuelo de sangre? Su fuente es una cueva en la que hay una grieta ínter dimensional hacia la última celda. No se cómo vas a salir de allí pero puedo estar aquí en veinticuatro horas para sacarte del Purgatorio.

- No hace falta, saldré por mi cuenta – Dean puso su mano en el hombro de la parca – sé inteligente amigo, no trabajes nunca para Crowley

- Yo nunca trabajaría para un demonio.

- Pues sigue así.

El lugar era tan "acogedor" como lo recordaba, una docena de monstruos decapitados más tarde llegó a la fuente de sangre y se coló por la rendija hacia la última celda. Dos figuras humanas enormes como edificios estaban encadenadas a la roca, una frente a la otra, sin poder tocarse. Debían ser los arcángeles. Unos ojos de hielo, tan grandes como todo él siguieron sus pasos hacia el centro de la gigantesca prisión.

- Vengo por el alma de mi hermano – dijo con firmeza haciendo que la otra figura también abriera los ojos, tan brillantes como soles, tuvo que hacerse visera con la mano para poder ver algo - ¿Quién de vosotros es Lucifer?

_DEAN WINCHESTER, QUÉ SORPRESA MÁS DIVERTIDA, MIRA HERMANO, TU ENVASE HA VENIDO A BUSCAR AL MÍO._

La voz del ángel caído se filtró dentro de su cerebro como el ruido de gigantescas campanas burlonas. Había sido el prisionero de ojos helados, su compañero, que debía ser Miguel, se recostó en la roca y cerró los ojos volviendo a sumirlo todo en una profunda oscuridad.

_¿Y CÓMO TE VAS A LLEVAR EL ALMA DE TU PEQUEÑO SAMMY, DEAN? NO PUEDES SALIR DE AQUÍ._

- Puedo salir por la grieta por la que entré

_ERES UN MONO SIN PELOS MUY DIVERTIDO, Y, MÍRATE, LLEVAS MI MARCA Y ALGO MÁS… ¿ASÍ QUE ESTÁS CERRANDO EL INFIERNO? SABES QUE EL HECHIZO DE MI PADRE TE USARÁ COMO SELLO ¿VERDAD?_

- Si tú y tus jodidos demonios no volvéis a salir de aquí, habrá valido la pena.

- Sam está en su puño izquierdo – la voz del otro arcángel sonó como la de un amigo justo a su lado – pero está demasiado dañado para que lo saques de aquí

_VENGA YA MICKY, NO ME FASTIDIES LA DIVERSIÓN._

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Dean miró al gigante de los ojos cerrados

- No te ayudo, no puedes salvarlo y yo no puedo liberarlo pues no está en mi poder

La mano izquierda de Lucifer se abrió y un cuerpo juvenil lleno de heridas cayó sobre Dean. Era un niño, era la imagen destrozada de un Sam de trece años. El cazador se quitó la chaqueta tapando al chico con ella y levantándolo entre sus brazos ante la carcajada brutal de Lucifer.

_SABES QUE NO ES UN CUERPO DE VERDAD, ¿NO? QUE SÓLO ES LO QUE AÚN QUEDA ENTERO DEL ALMA DE TU HERMANO_

- Pues gracias, me lo llevo – dijo llevándolo hacia la grieta

- Espera, en ese estado morirá en cuanto lo metas en su cuerpo – Los ojos de fuego de Miguel volvieron a iluminar la estancia acallando la risa de su compañero de celda – ponlo en mi mano

- No confío en ninguno de vosotros

- Lo sé, cometí muchos errores Dean, debí ser leal contigo y mis actos te empujaron a convertirte en lo que cazas, pero voy a ayudarte igual que permití que muerte se llevara indemne a Adam

_JOO, MICKY, ME ESTÁS FASTIDIANDO LA DIVERSIÓN. PIENSA UN POCO, TORTURAR A ESTOS DOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD SERÁ MÁS DIVERTIDO QUE MIRARNOS EL UNO AL OTRO._

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Si puedes ayudar a Sam… - las palabras del ángel caído habían convencido al cazador que decidió arriesgarse y confiar en la buena fe de Miguel

- Nada

- Lucifer no parece contento

- Cuando te lleves a tu hermano su única distracción seré yo, tendrá que escucharme quiera o no

Dean asintió, con el chico sujeto a su espalda, se subió sobre las gigantescas piernas y trepó por el torso encadenado a la roca hasta los brazos, llegando a una de las palmas abiertas que se cerró sobre él y el alma torturada de su hermano. Pensando que el arcángel le había engañado intentó proteger a Sam con su cuerpo. El fuego los rodeó filtrándose hasta sus pulmones, pero no quemaba, sólo era una calidez que atravesaba su piel y sus huesos y cubría al pequeño Sam endureciéndole y haciendo que volviera a tener el aspecto del hombre sin alma que había dejado con Bobby.

La mano se abrió de improviso y ambos cazadores cayeron al suelo y se levantaron mirándose sin comprender que estaban a salvo.

- Ya podéis iros

- Si sobrevivo te sacaré de aquí – ofreció Dean al arcángel

- Gracias, pero no sobrevivirás

Sam no dijo nada, en su estado de confusión sólo quería salir de allí y no ver jamás a la criatura gélida que le había torturado durante tanto tiempo. Siguió a Dean hasta la grieta y salió antes que él, esperándole junto a un río de sangre hasta que el mayor logró salir a su vez.

- Me has sacado – Sam se acercó a su hermano que recobraba el aliento arrodillado junto al riachuelo – me prometiste que no lo intentarías

- Pues lo he intentado – tosió sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su pecho – demándame

Sam le incorporó y lo abrazó con fuerza. El mayor no tenía ningún inconveniente en que le partiera las costillas con la fuerza de sus brazos pero debían encontrar el portal y volver a casa.

La travesía fue tan violenta como su estancia en el purgatorio, no le importó, eso era lo suyo, enfrentarse a todo y todos con su hermano a su lado, salvarlo siempre merecería la pena, luchar a su lado era toda la recompensa que necesitaba.

Baltazar esperaba dónde le había dicho para trasladarlo de nuevo a casa de Bobby. El ángel no se sorprendió de ver cómo su brazo palpitaba hinchándose bajo la presión de la esencia de su hermano. No cómo los demás, que contemplaron fascinados cómo el alma de Sam luchaba por salir.

- No vas a meter eso dentro de mi, Dean – el hombre sin alma retrocedió sacando su revólver y apuntándolo con él

- Es seguro Sam, está arreglada – El mayor se acercó a su hermano sin asustarse del cañón que le apuntaba al pecho – es seguro

- Si das un paso más te mataré – El ángel lo desarmó durmiéndolo y arrastrando el cuerpo sin alma hasta el sofá

- Todo tuyo pastelito – Baltazar se rió ante el gesto de disgusto de Dean – vamos, devuélvesela

Trastabilló hasta el sofá dejándose caer junto al cuerpo de su hermano. Se abrió con un cuchillo el bulto brillante que era su brazo y dejó caer sobre Sam su sangre entremezclada con la esencia vital del menor. Recitó un par de párrafos en latín y enoquiano y esperó a que el hechizo hiciera efecto. Adam cogió el botiquín y empezó a limpiar el corte para vendarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ha salido todo? – preguntó al notar cómo el brazo brillaba aún, aunque muy tenue.

- Sí, debería despertar – Dean haciendo un esfuerzo titánico levantó los ojos hacia Baltazar que comprendió lo que quería.

- Mejor espera un poco, esas inspecciones duelen bastante – advirtió el ángel

- Está bien, gracias – murmuró agotado

- Sam estará bien cazador, pero tú no, no me des las gracias – dijo desapareciendo

- Dean, ¿qué ha querido decir? – Bobby interrogó a su ahijado, esta vez no se conformaría con evasivas

- Ahora no Bobby – susurró exhausto el mayor de los Winchester

- ¿Dean? ¿Bobby? ¿Adam? – el castaño se había despertado y miraba alternativamente de uno a otro como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí - ¿Cómo?

- Ya que estás bien voy a ir a echarme una siesta si no os importa – Dean palmeó la rodilla de Sam levantándose y pensando en cómo demonios iba a llegar al piso superior.

Sam le siguió le sujetó de un brazo y lo envolvió en un abrazo sentido y apretado. No se quejó, había conseguido sacar a su hermano, había completado la segunda prueba para cerrar el infierno, no le quedaban muchos abrazos más como ese.

- Tienes que descansar Sammy, y yo también. Mañana te contaré todo lo que quieras saber – miró por encima del hombro del menor hacia el viejo chatarrero y el chico que sacó en lugar de Sam de esa prisión imposible – os contaré lo que queráis saber, pero mañana.

**.- Continuará**


	10. No voy a perder a mi hermano

**_Ya tenemos al peque completito, ahora a ver cómo se las apaña con la que le viene encima :P  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 9: no voy a perder a mi hermano.**

ENTONCES

Ni la ayuda de Muerte podía hacer que Castiel renunciara a su nuevo estatus de Dios maldito. Que Sam se recuperara de lo que le había hecho el ángel era otra más de las eternas piedras en su camino.

Dean tomó su portátil y buscó cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidarse de todo por un rato. Ni siquiera el porno le ayudaba esta vez, demasiada piel, demasiada carnalidad, necesitaba algo que le sacara de la realidad de mierda que le estaba ahogando.

Sam le miró de esa forma acusadora que tenía el menor y que siempre le impulsaba a querer comportarse. Absurdo, ya no era el héroe de nadie, era un miserable fracasado que incluso había renunciado ya a luchar. Pero si Sam aún confiaba en que podía seguir luchando lo haría, lucharía hasta el final.

AHORA

Sam entró en el dormitorio que seguía a oscuras, Adam cambió la compresa de agua fría en la frente del hermano mayor y le cedió el sillón dónde ambos se habían turnado las últimas cuarenta horas para cuidarlo. Dean no había despertado desde que dijo que necesitaba descansar, y aunque Sam suponía que el sacar su alma del infierno tenía que ser algo agotador empezaba a creer que ocurría algo más grave.

Intentó que tomara un poco de agua, pero sólo consiguió mojarle los labios. Sam estaba confuso, recordaba lo que hizo cuando era sólo un cuerpo sin alma, pero todo lo que pasó desde que cayó al hoyo con Lucifer hasta que salió estaba vacío de sentimiento, de miedo, de dolor. Era como si alguien le hubiese contado la historia de otra persona en lugar de un recuerdo real.

Lo único real era que Dean no despertaba, que ardía de fiebre y que los demás también estaban muy preocupados porque Baltazar había dado a entender que algo realmente grave ocurría con él.

- Dean, venga hermano, tienes que despertar – los brazos volvían a brillar bajo la manga de la camiseta. La subió un poco, le había salido una extraña erupción, casi como una quemadura en la parte interior del antebrazo, casi pegada al codo, roja y rodeada de capilares palpitantes que se extendían por el resto del brazo, murmuró para sí - ¿Esta es la marca del asesino? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Es la marca de Caín – la voz de Castiel le sobresaltó, creía que habían protegido la casa y el búnker contra los ángeles

- ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Convencí a Adam

- Adam, claro.

- No es la marca lo que le hace enfermar – por un momento Sam iba a detener al ángel, sin embargo Dean estaba tan mal que se contuvo y dejó que le tocara la frente – sólo puedo darle un poco de alivio, su mal es a nivel molecular y no puedo hacer nada más por él.

Si ya estaba angustiado, las palabras de Castiel no lo llenaban de confianza precisamente. Pero al menos había conseguido que Dean despertara.

- Ey, Sammy – murmuró débilmente el enfermo al abrir los ojos

- Por fin – Cas tenía razón, su hermano estaba mal y lo sabía. Dean era mal paciente, un enfermo gruñón imposible de tratar y que nunca se dejaba ayudar, y ahora permitía que le ayudara a sentarse sin una queja – te voy a traer algo de comer, tienes que estar muerto de hambre

- No… vale, algo de beber primero – el enfermo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Castiel y le increpó con odio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ha venido a ayudar – una pelea no era lo más recomendable para la recuperación de Dean y su hermano trató de evitarla sin conseguirlo

- Lisa y Ben han muerto – rugió el mayor levantándose, Sam tuvo que sujetarle para que no cayera al suelo. Al intentar encararse con el ángel había olvidado lo débil que estaba, pero su cuerpo no le había seguido - ¡Me estás escuchando cabrón! ¡Unos perros del infierno los destriparon!

- Yo – Cas cabizbajo intentó disculparse – nunca quise que…

- Métete tus disculpas por el culo

- Deberías irte Cas – Sam intentó evitar un enfrentamiento que lo único que conseguiría era debilitar aún más a su hermano.

- Estás intentando cerrar el infierno – el ángel no se marchó – reconozco el trabajo de mi padre cuando lo veo Dean, y también se el precio que tiene para los seres humanos, no sobrevivirás

- ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?

- Estoy aquí, tú, Sam, sois mi familia, haría lo que fuera por cualquiera de vosotros…

- ¿Cómo decirle a Crowley cómo usar a los que quería para jodernos? – Los ojos del cazador enfermo se volvieron fríos como el hielo - ¿Crees que puedo confiar en ti después de eso?

- Será mejor que te vayas – la mirada verde-grisácea de Sam acabó de convencer al ángel que desapareció – Se ha ido, Dean, tranquilízate.

- La maté, Sam, la metí en mi mundo, los metí en mi mundo y dejé que pasara – el sollozo pilló de improviso al menor que no sabía cómo calmar a su hermano, casi prefería que siguiera inconsciente, al menos así sufriría menos. Se sentía tan impotente. Dean iba a morir y no podía hacer nada más que ver cómo lo que estuviera haciendo su hermano iba destruyéndole sin remedio.

Bobby se tomó la noticia como el castaño se había esperado. Cogió a Dean por las solapas y le zarandeó con fuerza increpándole "¡Sabía que no me lo habías contado todo! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de cagarla de esta manera?!", después le obligó a tomarse un cazo de sopa sin dejar de renegar y de gruñirles también a los otros Winchester.

Adam se escapó de la reprimenda por haber dejado entrar al ángel, los demás estaban demasiado reocupados por Dean como para recordar siquiera que el muchacho estaba presente.

- ¿Te falta mucho para cerrar el infierno? – preguntó el chico con crudeza, quería demostrar que a él no le importaba si Dean quería o no quería morir.

- Una prueba – admitió el enfermo

- Tienes que parar Dean – pidió Sam

- Pararé cuando cierre el infierno – esta vez no habría nadie que le impidiera llegar hasta el final

- ¡Morirás!

- No será la primera vez – sonrió débilmente

- ¡Morirás! – la mirada de su hermano lo decía todo, "¿Cómo no luchas por tu vida? ¿No entiendes que es un suicidio?"

- Sí, y cerraremos el infierno, y nadie más tendrá que sufrir el ataque de un demonio, es un buen resultado – los demás comprendieron que creía en lo que decía, pero el castaño no podía aceptarlo – Es lo mejor, Sam

- No te dejaré

- No podrás impedirlo – su garganta se llenó de sangre haciéndole toser, Adam le ayudó ante la impotencia de Bobby y del castaño que, demudado, no sabía qué hacer para convencerle. Dean se hizo el propósito de llegar al final como fuera, por ellos, pues si no se hubieran cruzado en su camino hubieran podido tener su vida normal, uno abogado, el otro médico – si no acabo esto moriré igualmente Sam, al menos deja que mi muerte sirva para algo.

Los días siguientes no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema. Sam y Bobby se marcharon a cazar un hombre lobo (o eso dijeron) y Adam se quedó en el desguace con Dean, que se encargó de los teléfonos mientras recobraba algunas fuerzas. Su actitud había cambiado respecto a su medio hermano y respecto a todo, quizás por que el efecto de las pruebas sobre él prevalecía sobre el de la marca. Tenía un objetivo y en cuanto encontrara a Crowley cumpliría su palabra dada al demonio y todo terminaría.

Adam también empezó a cambiar respecto a Dean y a los demás miembros de su peculiar familia. Pasar unos días en compañía de su hermano mayor hizo que empezara a apreciar al cazador a pesar de las veces que se había sentido ofendido por las críticas o los desaires del enfermo. Por primera vez, desde que los conocía, Adam se sentía integrado de verdad en este grupo porque era el mayor de los Winchester quien lo mantenía unido y ahora parecía que sí aceptaba al chico que salvó del infierno en lugar de Sam.

En Lincoln, Nebraska, Sam Winchester discutía con Bobby Singer. El problema era sobre un caso con el que se habían encontrado mientras buscaban la manera de atrapar y matar a Crowley para que Dean no tuviera que terminar las pruebas de cerrar el infierno y Castiel no trajera a los leviatanes intentando apoderarse del cielo.

Sam no quería que el viejo le acompañara, decía que se arreglaría solo, pero Bobby no estaba de acuerdo. Tuvo que darle esquinazo para concluir un asunto que creyó terminar con apenas quince años.

Ella, la primera chica a la que besó era también un monstruo. Había cambiado de nombre, si Dean la conociera incluso le caería bien "Vaya Sammy, es tan Friki como tú". Ahora se llamaba Amy Pond, entonces… El cazador no recordaba su nombre, recordaba su mirada inocente y asustada, recordaba sus labios, su calidez y sus ganas de escapar (igual que las del propio Sam), no había nada en ella que le hiciera creer que era un monstruo asesino, y entonces es posible que aún no lo fuera.

Ahora había matado a cuatro personas, cuatro tipos, un par de ellos puede que incluso lo merecieran: un violador, un camello… O quizás no le mentía cuando dijo que todos eran malas personas, pero había matado a cuatro, para salvar la vida de su hijo. Si el pequeño volvía a enfermar o si ella consideraba que estaba bien seguir matando malos tipos ¿dónde estaba el límite?

- Ha terminado Sam, no volverá a ocurrir – y la miraba a los ojos y quería creerla, con todo su corazón quería creer que ella podía controlar sus instintos naturales

- Tienes que coger a tu hijo y borrar tu rastro, totalmente – no podía condenarla, ¿Cómo? No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo – Amy, si algún cazador sabe qué eres y lo que has hecho estás muerta y no podré hacer nada ¿lo entiendes?

- Pero aquí tengo una vida, me conocen, soy una buena persona

- Tienes que irte, cambiar de nombre, de estilo de vida, todo, te descubrirían

- No si tú no dices nada – el ataque cogió por sorpresa a Sam que cayó inconsciente cuando ella le golpeó con un florero vacío – Lo siento Sam, no querría tener que hacer esto.

- Yo tampoco guapa – Bobby había seguido al Winchester y se mantuvo al margen creyendo que podría controlar la situación, ahora debía intervenir y no dudó en hacerlo.

Cuando, unas horas más tarde, Sam despertó en el impala de vuelta a Sioux Falls no tuvo que preguntar. Bobby le dijo que ella estaba muerta y que su hijo estaría a salvo mientras no matara a nadie.

- Iba a matarte chico, era un monstruo

- Yo también lo soy Bobby, y lo peor es que no me siento responsable por toda la gente que ha muerto por mi causa.

- Ella no ha muerto por tu causa, está bien que no te sientas responsable Sam, tú no actuaste en su contra.

- Eso decía papá, eso me ha dicho Dean toda su vida, pero sabes tan bien como yo que si no hubiera nacido nunca todo hubiera ido mejor para todos

- Eso es una idiotez, ahora invéntate otra excusa chico

Sam miró a su amigo, al hombre que se había convertido en un segundo padre. La única persona aparte de su hermano en quien confiaba. Sonrió agradecido, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que estaba haciendo Dean.

- Tenemos que salvarlo Bobby – y ambos sabían a quien se refería

- Ya escuchaste al ángel y también lo que él dijo, Sam, está decidido, y aunque no nos guste tendremos que aceptarlo – el viejo suspiró pensando que era la primera vez en su vida que conducía el Impala con un Winchester en su interior, internamente deseaba no volver a conducir ese coche – vamos a perderlo hijo

- No – Sam se incorporó en el asiento y fijó la mirada en la carretera, inflexible – no, no voy a perder a mi hermano.

**.- Continuará**


	11. El Purgatorio

**_Un par de capítulos más y me alcanzo a mi misma en el foro. Ya falta poco para terminar.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 10: El Purgatorio.**

ENTONCES

Se habían quedado sin refugios, sin coche, sin alojamientos decentes. De la noche a la mañana y por culpa de esos leviatanes se habían quedado en la puñetera calle.

Y para Dean eso hubiera carecido de importancia si Sam no hubiese huido. Sabía que no estaba siendo justo, su hermano tenía derecho a estar enfadado por lo que hizo, pero eso no hacía que la separación fuese más fácil.

Llamaba a Bobby todos los días, absolutamente todos para obtener la misma respuesta, "No ha llamado, no te preocupes, estará bien" y se subía por las paredes de pensar que pudiera estar en peligro, que algún monstruo, algún leviatán, algún ángel, algún policía le hubiera cogido.

Lo encontró más de una semana después. Sam seguía furioso y sus disculpas murieron antes de ser formuladas, era complicado, Sam tenía derecho a estar enfadado pero quien se sentía dolido era él. Una vez más se sentía abandonado, apartado a un lado como un estorbo.

AHORA

Sam sujetó a su hermano cuando trastabilló al salir del coche. El castaño se había negado a llevarle allí hasta el último momento, la salud del mayor era más que precaria, Dean no estaba en el hospital porque se escapó de cuidados intensivos en cuanto lo dejaron unos minutos solo. El Winchester más alto tuvo que conformarse con poder vigilarlo de cerca. Era difícil, pero había acabado aceptando que no podía hacer nada más.

Adam, Bobby y el nuevo ángel del equipo se reunieron con ellos junto a la camioneta del chatarrero. Los cazadores y el ángel conocían el hechizo para abrir el purgatorio y ya lograron detener a Castiel una vez. Pero, un par de días atrás, Baltazar había encontrado a la doctora Visyak moribunda, lo que significaba que el ángel y su colega demonio tenían todos los ingredientes de su hechizo para abrir la puerta. Sólo podía ser ese día, era el último eclipse del año, un eclipse parcial de luna, y estaban en el lugar que Dean afirmaba que habían utilizado en su dimensión.

- Hay vigilancia – Baltazar se reunió con ellos – no hay señales que impidan la entrada a los ángeles pero sí que funcionan como alarmas anti-celestiales.

- ¿Y los humanos? – interrogó Bobby

- Si eludís a los demonios no habrá problema, os esperaré aquí y si puedo entrar sin llamar la atención, iré en vuestra ayuda – ofreció a sus compañeros humanos – si no, al menos podré ser vuestra ruta de escape

Los cazadores se dividieron en dos grupos, Bobby y Adam irían al almacén que describió Dean por si podían robar la sangre del hechizo y los Winchester tratarían de entorpecer la invocación en la cámara frigorífica industrial dónde iba a tener lugar.

El almacén estaba vacío y el viejo sospechó que volvían a llegar tarde. Un ruido en la planta refrigeradora similar a una alarma antiincendios les hizo correr hacia allí, debía ser que algún ángel no autorizado había entrado y se enfrentaba a Castiel y a Crowley.

En efecto, era Rafael, en el cuerpo de una mujer de color de mediana edad vestida con la rigidez de un federal de la vieja escuela. Le acompañaban otros dos tipos, seguramente también ángeles, que actuaban como guardaespaldas.

En la zona más alejada a la entrada Sam intentaba proteger a su hermano de ángeles y demonios. Ambos habían sido golpeados y el mayor aún pretendía hacer entrar en razón a Castiel. El viejo pensó que estaba todo perdido cuando el arcángel hizo estallar en miles de pedazos el lugar donde instantes antes había estado el demonio, Crowley era perro viejo, cuando vio la ocasión de desaparecer no lo dudó. Unas décimas de segundo más y en lugar de sacudirse la tierra del suelo y las astillas de metal de la mesa, se estaría quitando la sangre de la malvada criatura de encima. Rafael, molesto, ordenó a sus subordinados que apresaran a Castiel.

- Dime el hechizo Castiel, el poder de esas almas me pertenece – ordenó la orgullosa criatura

- No dejaré que tengas tanto poder – el ángel de la gabardina comenzaba a entender que no era buena idea abrir la puerta de esa otra dimensión

- Te mataré

- Ya lo hiciste una vez

- Y a Baltazar – chasqueó los dedos y otro de sus subordinados trajo al ángel rebelde

- El no está conmigo Rafael

- No, está con ellos, con los apestosos humanos, nada más que por eso merece morir.

- No – el aliado de los Winchester se quejó ofendido – no estoy con ellos, estoy con los ángeles, trato de evitar un desastre, pero estos cazadores deben de ser gafes, aunque intenten salvarnos todo lo que tocan lo estropean.

- Contaré hasta tres Castiel

- No, Rafael, detente – el arcángel no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, tenía una deuda pendiente con Baltazar, le había humillado, le había obligado a cambiar de envase humano

Al llegar a tres, sin atender a las súplicas del de la gabardina, ni a las excusas aterradas del otro ángel prisionero, incineró a Baltazar frente a todos. Después fijó su atención en Dean, también tenía una cuenta pendiente con el cazador.

- Decídete Castiel, te quedas sin amigos – dijo arrastrando al humano como un pelele hacia el lugar dónde había acabado con la vida del ángel

- Si se lo dices, te mato Cas – tosió Dean recibiendo un brutal puñetazo como premio

- ¡Eh! – gritaron a la vez Sam y Bobby

- Tienes tres segundos Castiel

- Está bien, está bien – el de la gabardina se rindió, pero tenía un plan, algo descabellado y al mirar a los Winchester se dio cuenta de que ambos cazadores lo intuían, pues Sam asintió acercándose a socorrer a su hermano – ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? En el momento en que abra la puerta las almas del purgatorio escaparán por ella y si no se atrapan en ese instante ya no se podrán contener.

- Me pondré frente a la puerta y las contendré en cuanto la abras, tú estarás a mi lado, y ellos también, como seguro – Sam incorporó a su hermano y se situó junto a Castiel, el ángel ya no tenía duda de que habían comprendido su plan y lo apoyaban.

- Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo – sonó a disculpa por abrir las puertas del purgatorio, pero en realidad se estaba despidiendo – siento haberos fallado Sam, Dean…

- Basta de disculpas, el eclipse se acaba

Al recitar el hechizo el símbolo dibujado con la sangre proveniente de los cinco reinos comenzó a brillar hundiéndose en espiral dentro de la pared. El torbellino mágico era débil, probablemente debido a que el eclipse sólo era parcial y estaba a punto de terminar. Castiel se lanzó contra el arcángel que apenas tuvo tiempo para atrapar a los Winchester con el poder de su mente arrastrándolos con él a través del túnel mágico.

Ángeles y cazadores cayeron apelotonados en un terreno árido y desolado. Sam fue el primero en incorporarse, también fue el primero en notar cómo sus compañeros mostraban parte de su esencia. La luz que parecía brotar tanto de Cas como de Rafael, pero lo que más le afectó fue el aspecto pálido, prácticamente gris, de la piel de Dean que se movía como si se hubiese recuperado de repente.

- Vámonos Sammy, conoces el camino – Había algo salvaje en los gestos del cazador – venga, no tenemos armas, somos presa fácil.

- Dean… - Llamó Castiel. La confusión del ángel era patente en sus intensos ojos azules. Sam también necesitaba una explicación.

- Eres un puto faro Cas, tú y la tortuga Ninja, los leviatanes no tardarán en aparecer y repito que no tenemos ningún arma, no podemos quedarnos aquí – echó a andar seguido de Sam y al darse cuenta de que los ángeles no lo seguían se giró cabreado - ¡moveos ya, joder!

- No recibo órdenes de un humano

- Mejor, no me apetece cargar con un arcángel asesino - Rafael intentó usar sus poderes contra el cazador que se echó a reír en su cara – lo siento querida, zona libre de magia, al menos para los humanos, los ángeles sois las presas aquí. Vamos Cas, sabemos salir.

- ¿Cómo? – el de la gabardina no entendía nada

- Fue así cómo sacó mi alma del infierno – explicó Sam

Dean echó a correr, seguido de su hermano y del ángel que por fin comprendió que ambos cazadores sabían lo que hacían. Rafael se quedó atrás, reacio a seguir las órdenes de un humano, no creía que hubiese nada en aquel lugar que pudiera lastimarlo.

Cuando comprendió su error era demasiado tarde y una docena de leviatanes le rodeaban.

**.- Continuará**


	12. No me gustan las acampadas

**_Siento el retraso, pero tengo el internete de aquella manera ...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 11: No me gustan las acampadas.**

ENTONCES:

Bobby había muerto, Sam estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico, muriendo, literalmente y el llevaba un par de días sin dormir apenas unas horas, dejándose los ojos, los nervios, buscando una forma de salvar a su hermano.

No podía dejar de investigar, entre sus contactos, los conocidos de su padre que aún vivían, amigos de Bobby, gente con la que se hubieran cruzado alguna vez. Horas y horas de ojear diarios, casos, encontrar alguien que pudiera saber algo. Ahora mismo le valía cualquier cosa. Un puto vampiro, un hombre lobo, lo que fuera…

Por un instante hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa. Sabía que Sam no aceptaría algo así. Se apretó la cabeza entre las manos como si pudiera sacar una solución estrujándose el cerebro. No podría continuar, ¿Sin Sam? ¿Para qué?

AHORA:

Llevaban días corriendo entre los árboles petrificados y la tierra seca cubierta de esqueletos blanqueando bajo la luz rojiza y permanente. A veces Sam creía que estaban perdidos y que no encontrarían la salida. Pero Dean no estaba desorientado, conocía el terreno y cuando notaba que el menor perdía la confianza indicaba un grupo de árboles o un riachuelo, o una zona despejada que alcanzarían en unos minutos.

Cas les seguía de cerca pero no había dicho nada desde que vieran en la distancia a los leviatanes devorar a Rafael como si en lugar de ser el ser más poderoso que quedaba en el cielo no fuera más que un cervatillo asustado entre una manada de lobos hambrientos. Dean le trataba mejor, parecía haber olvidado su traición, y solía ir más despacio en cuanto notaba que el ángel se rezagaba.

Sam estaba agradecido de que, de momento, apenas habían tenido que luchar, un par de hombres lobo en su forma animal, un ser que parecía un hombre serpiente… Cuando Dean le sacó de aquí la primera vez cada paso había sido una continua batalla, pero ahora era como si todos les evitaran.

Dean había encontrado algunas armas, toscas y rudimentarias, a partir de huesos de los seres cuyos restos yacían por el camino y no las habían llegado a utilizar.

Al fin llegaron a una zona que conocía. El río de sangre era más ancho de lo que Sam recordaba, esta vez no podrían cruzarlo sin meterse entre la corriente. Decidieron buscar el lugar menos profundo para cruzar, río arriba y acabaron en la fuente.

- ¿Es aquí? – intrigado el ángel se acercó al lugar por el que un alma pura podía acceder a la prisión de los arcángeles

- Sale muchísima más sangre que cuando Dean me sacó, pero creo que este es el lugar

- Es aquí – el mayor se sentó en una roca y se miró las manos como cada vez que descansaban unos minutos – no me acostumbro a ser de blanco y negro

- No se ve la grieta – Castiel entró en la cueva buscando la turbulencia roja que marcaba la grieta dimensional

- Tienes razón – Sam palpó la pared hasta el lugar de salida, era sólida - ¿Estás bien Dean, seguimos?

- Se acabó el descanso, sigamos – se incorporó el mayor, seguía sin mostrar ninguna señal tanto de la marca de Caín como de las pruebas, estaba perfectamente, salvo por el color de su piel

- Yo me quedo – El ángel siguió buscando la entrada

- No digas tonterías Cas – Sam pidió el apoyo de su hermano, no podían permitir que su amigo acabara como el arcángel.

- Me quedo, el cielo ha quedado desamparado, necesitamos a Miguel, intentaré liberarlo.

- Como quieras, vámonos Sam

- ¡Pero Dean! ¡Cas! – su mirada iba de uno a otro sin entender la indiferencia del primero o la idea absurda del ángel – Cas, tío, no podrás salir de aquí, ni siquiera está la puerta, es una misión suicida

- Se lo debo a mis hermanos, a Baltazar, los metí en esta guerra para acabar con la anarquía y el resultado ha sido aún peor, si muero, será por una buena causa.

- Lo que tú digas, vamos Sammy, ya ha decidido

- Pero, pero…

- No voy a arrastrarlo hasta el final para que después me deje tirado, no otra vez, al menos ahora ha tenido el valor de reconocerlo antes – Castiel parecía dolido por las palabras del cazador que terminó de despedirse – no estoy enfadado contigo Cas, ya no, no tiene sentido que lo esté, lo entiendo, es tu familia, está por encima de todo y es como tiene que ser. Espero que tengas suerte pero nosotros debemos salir de aquí.

- Adiós entonces, Sam, Dean, mucha suerte.

- Gracias Cas – dijo el castaño – mucha suerte para ti también amigo.

Dean se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a marcharse sin volver la vista atrás. No estaban lejos del portal, al ser dos era como si la grieta se hubiera desplazado al encuentro de ambos. Cruzaron y se encontraron en Maine, en algún lugar del parque natural de Acadia.

- Espero que hayas recuperado el color, sería complicado explicar porqué eres en blanco y negro – bromeó Sam sacudiéndose la hojarasca de la ropa y girándose hacia su hermano.

La sonrisa se marchitó en su rostro al ver a Dean a cuatro patas temblando como una hoja mientras escupía un chorro de sangre. Volvía a ser de carne y hueso y las secuelas de las pruebas para cerrar el infierno habían vuelto de manera violenta.

- Tenemos que encontrar un sitio dónde puedas descansar – murmuró levantándole, el mayor apenas se sostenía solo – vamos

- No me gustan las acampadas – murmuró Dean sin venir a cuento

- Lo se, a mi tampoco me hacen gracia – el cuerpo de su hermano ardía de fiebre – se que estás cansado, pero será mejor encontrar algún camino o algún lugar resguardado.

- No me importa que me dejes aquí, ya no voy a perseguirte, nunca debí perseguirte – masculló Dean – sólo quería ser parte de tu vida, no tenía derecho…

- Eh, venga, tenemos que llegar al camino – quería ignorar la charla sin sentido del enfermo, pero no podía ignorar el dolor que escondían sus palabras – Eres parte de mi vida Dean, eres mi familia.

- Lo he fastidiado todo Sammy, todo me sale mal

- Lo arreglaremos, de verdad ¿confías en mí?

- Si, si, lo arreglaré – balbució el enfermo enganchado de su cuello y agarrado a su camisa – cerraré el infierno Sammy, y ya no seré un inútil, ya no tendrás que avergonzarte de mi debilidad

- No eres débil Dean, no eres ningún inútil, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido jamás – el mayor ya no andaba, Sam le sujetó con fuerza al ver que se le escurría – Dean, ¡Dean!

Lo acomodó junto a un árbol cuando pudo comprobar que respiraba con normalidad aunque estuviera inconsciente. Tenía que encontrar algún camino, la carretera, un puñetero campista con teléfono, algo. "Joder Cas, elegiste el momento para quedarte en el Purgatorio" pensó lleno de pánico.

El cazador escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se giró. Era una guarda forestal, una mujer de mediana edad, mirada dura y expresión cautelosa le apuntaba con un rifle.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, señora! – exclamó Sam haciendo ademán de levantarse

- Quédate ahí – dijo ella sin bajar el rifle, el cazador estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano para comprender que encontrar a dos hombres en el bosque con el aspecto de salir de una pelea con cuchillos podía resultar amenazante para una mujer sola - ¡quieto! Un movimiento en falso y disparo

- Oiga yo no…

- Esto lo hacemos a mi manera amigo – dijo ella sin dejar de apuntarle – dime tu nombre

- Me llamo Chuck, Chuck Panozzo y este es mi hermano John, está muy enfermo, necesita atención médica…

- Ya y yo me llamo Dennis DeYoung – dijo la mujer cortándole – pero es cierto que tu hermano, si lo sois de verdad, necesita ayuda así que colabora y podremos ir a un hospital pronto. Sabes conducir ¿verdad?

- Si, si agente DeYoung, haré lo que sea.

La agente forestal tuvo que reírse, el desconocido fingía muy mal el creerse que se llamaba como el vocalista de Stix.

- Me caes bien, aunque me hayas mentido, amigo, y voy a ayudaros, pero sabes perfectamente que ni me llamo DeYoung, ni vosotros sois los hermanos Panozzo, ni nos vamos a poner a cantar: "Love at first Sight" – a pesar de la sonrisa y el gesto amable no bajó el arma – vamos a hacer una cosa Chuck, si no haces ningún movimiento extraño no te esposaré.

- Sam, me llamo Sam – se inclinó y levantó en brazos al mayor que seguía inconsciente – él se llama Dean

- Soy la agente Rebecca Rockfall, mi camioneta está a unos metros de aquí.

**.- Continuará**


	13. Tormentas y demonios

**_En el siguiente ya voy a la par del foro, quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 12: Tormentas y demonios.**

ENTONCES

_Descubrir que existía una piedra con instrucciones para encerrar a los leviatanes y alguien que podía leerla era un descanso. En serio, encontrar los ingredientes podía ser complicado pero tenían algo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no iban a tumbos dándose cabezazos contra la pared._

_Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenían alguna opción de ganar._

AHORA

Como la Agente Rockfall había dicho, el tramo problemático para salir del parque nacional no era demasiado largo y se podía hacer en menos de una hora si no encontraban algún inconveniente por el camino forestal, como algún derrumbe, o algún árbol caído.

Una vez en la carretera, hasta Southwest Harbor, el lugar más cercano con hospital, no debían tardar más de diez minutos. Sam Winchester conducía con cuidado evitando rocas y tratando de prevenir cualquier pinchazo que los retrasase aún más. Rebecca Rockfall se había quedado en la caja de la camioneta, cuidando de Dean, y guiándole por el bosque a través de la ventanilla con el rifle lo bastante cerca como para volarle la cabeza si intentaba alguna jugarreta (palabras textuales de la mujer)

El primer rayo cayó en la distancia con un estruendo que hizo temblar los cristales del vehículo oficial al salir a la calzada. Unos segundos después comenzó a llover con fuerza empapando a la agente y al hombre inconsciente.

- ¡En Ikes Point hay una caseta turística! ¡Tengo la llave! ¡Podemos refugiarnos allí y llamar a una ambulancia! – Gritó la agente forestal a través del repentino aguacero a la vez que improvisaba un tejado impermeable con una lona para protegerse y proteger a Dean del agua helada - ¡Tardaremos mucho más si te detienes ahora para meter a tu hermano en la cabina y vamos directos al hospital!

- ¿Hacia dónde?

- ¡Sigue por este carril, el cruce es el de ahí delante!

En un par de minutos estaban a resguardo en la caseta turística. Rebecca cogió un par de toallas y comenzó a secar a Dean que despertó unos segundos diciendo incoherencias y volvió a quedarse sin sentido.

- Gracias – repitió Sam a pesar de estar esposado

- Es mi trabajo

Alguien entró también en la cabaña, era un muchacho, de quince o dieciséis años, sucio, mojado y al parecer también borracho.

- Agente Rebecca – murmuró sorprendido

- Danny, ¿has vuelto a escaparte? – la mujer acomodó al enfermo sobre unas mantas sacadas de la camioneta y le dio una toalla al chico – Has estado bebiendo, te dije que me buscaras

- El sheriff quería llevarme a casa en lugar de llamarte – se disculpó el muchacho – yo no podía volver

- Lo sé Danny, lo sé, pero beber no es la solución – la mujer acarició la cabeza del chico - ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que todos deberíamos tomar algo ¿Haces unos cafés mientras llamo al hospital?

- Si señora.

Sam no apartaba la mirada de su hermano y la agente forestal acabó apiadándose de él y le quitó las esposas. "Aún tengo mi arma Sam, no hagas ninguna tontería" con la promesa de que no intentaría escapar, la mujer permitió que cuidara de Dean mientras pedía una ambulancia para trasladarlo al hospital.

- Tardarán veinte minutos – comunicó al cazador - ¿Cómo está?

- Creo que la fiebre está bajando un poco

- ¿Qué tiene?

- No es contagioso, no es un virus, es una enfermedad degenerativa – explicó Sam sin mentir del todo

- Tú si que eres un degenerado Sammy – masculló su hermano despertando por fin. Sam lo ayudó a sentarse y se quedó mirando a la agente y al chico que les daba café a ella y a su hermano - ¿Puedo tomar uno?

- Toma el mío – ofreció el más alto

Los minutos transcurrieron rápido, pero la ambulancia no aparecía y la tormenta se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico vendaval. Rebecca se sentó frente a los hermanos con el rifle cerca y el chico se sentó junto a ella, como si estuviera buscando su protección.

- ¿Estas tenemos ahora Sammy? – bromeó Dean - ¿el hospital o la cárcel?

- Cierra el pico – gruñó el más alto sin ser capaz de esconder del todo la sonrisa

- ¿Ha visto usted alguna vez algo así agente? – continuó el enfermo – todo porque no me tomo mis pastillas.

- Dean…

- Capullo

- Incordio.

- Veo que os lleváis muy bien – Rebecca miró el reloj – a pesar de la tormenta se retrasan demasiado, aunque no estuviera prevista las quitanieves suelen estar preparadas hasta mediados de abril.

- ¿No estaba prevista? – preguntó el enfermo con curiosidad

- Esta mañana comprobé la previsión meteorológica, no me gusta ir campo a través con la camioneta si hace mal tiempo – Suspiró fastidiada, sin notar las miradas preocupadas que cruzaron ambos hermanos – seguro que ha vuelto a entrar barro en el motor.

- ¿Es normal que la previsión se equivoque? – inquirió el castaño

- No suele hacerlo, y de esta forma es la primera vez que me ha pasado – se levantó y fue al teléfono otra vez para llamar de nuevo al hospital – que raro, no hay línea, iré al coche, usaré la radio

La puerta se le escapó de la mano y se cerró. Algo invisible la lanzó contra la pared reteniéndola. Estaba aterrada, en su vida había sentido nada igual. Sus prisioneros estaban en una posición similar a ella, justo enfrente y Danny alzaba su mano como si se creyese Dark Vader y estuviera usando "la fuerza" contra ellos.

- Winchesters – musitó el chico con una sonrisa torcida

- Un demonio, supongo – replicó el enfermo

- Soy un rastreador, el rey tiene una cuenta pendiente con vosotros – desenvainó una navaja y se acercó a la mujer – yo también necesito hacer una llamada

- Regna terrae, cantate Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... – Danny se detuvo, sus ojos se volvieron como la tinta y Sam tuvo que detener el exorcismo pues le estaba asfixiando con la mente

- Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... – continuó Dean distrayendo al demonio que poseía al chico, el chaval gritó como si le estuviera quemando por dentro y le ordenó que parara - cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionìs venenum propinare...

- Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis... – Sam tomó el relevo, impidiendo en el último segundo que el cuchillo del muchacho acabara enterrado en el estómago de su hermano - Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei

- Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... – la agente Rockfall notó que podía moverse, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la extraña escena que se estaba desarrollando ante ella - quem inferi tremunt...

- Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.

- Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.

Con la última frase un humo espeso y denso salió de Danny que cayó al suelo sin conocimiento. El más alto corrió hacia el chico, a tomarle el pulso.

- Vive – suspiró

- ¿Está bien agente? – preguntó Dean

- Si, sí… ¿qué ha pasado?

- Su amiguito, estaba poseído

- ¿Poseído?

- Por un demonio señora Rockfall – explicó el otro hermano después de arropar al chico – tenemos que irnos de aquí

- No comprendo – la mujer se acercó al muchacho, y le acarició la cabeza con cariño - ¿Es alguna especie de delirio por el alcohol?

- No tiene nada que ver – Dean miró a su hermano que como si le diera permiso para contarlo asintió – literalmente ha sido poseído por un demonio enviado por Sam y por mi. Con suerte no recordará nada cuando despierte.

- Este chico lo está pasando muy mal, ser poseído es lo último que necesitaba – musitó pesarosa la mujer

- Créame señora, ser poseído por un demonio es lo último que nadie necesita – replicó Dean – Tenemos que irnos antes de que vengan más.

Eso era algo mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer. La lámpara pareció volverse loca lanzando potentes destellos hasta que explotó y fuera, el viento aumentó su velocidad amenazando con arrancar de cuajo la caseta. La puerta de la misma voló y tres personas entraron. La de en medio, un hombre bajito, de mediana edad y cabello oscuro, vestido con un impecable traje negro hecho a medida saludó con un marcado acento inglés: "Hola chicos"

**.- Continuará**


	14. Curar un demonio

**_Green, ains...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 13: Curar un demonio.**

E_NTONCES_

_Crowley puso en su mano una botella de muestras con sangre. "Es mi sangre" dijo, y a pesar de fingir desconfianza supo que no mentía, tenía la sangre de demonio ya sólo había que ir por Roman._

_Todo es más sencillo cuando sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuando sabes que mañana puedes estar muerto._

_Sin embargo Dean Winchester nunca tenía las cosas fáciles. Que Bobby hubiera poseído a una pobre chica, que Castiel hubiera perdido la cabeza por completo y se negara a ayudarlos… No fueron piedras ligeras de apartar del camino._

_¿Lo más difícil de todo? Poner las llaves de su coche en las manos de Meg. Era como poner su vida en manos de un demonio._

AHORA

La iglesia estaba en reformas, la pequeña comunidad eclesiástica de Mount Desert se reunía ahora en un local cedido por el ayuntamiento por lo que el templo, a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad, permanecía cerrado hasta que comenzara el buen tiempo para continuar las obras de restauración.

La puerta saltó por los aires y los Winchester maniatados fueron arrojados dentro junto a la Agente Rockfall y Danny, la guardia de Crowley tomó posiciones al lado del Rey del Infierno mientras los prisioneros reculaban a los pies del altar.

- Voy a acabar contigo cucaracha – gimió el mayor poniéndose de rodillas

- Me gustará ver cómo, ardillita – se burló Crowley señalando a los demás demonios – quizás podríais mandar a alguno de mis chicos abajo pero, antes de que intentéis un estúpido exorcismo, sabéis lo que es un vínculo, ¿Verdad?

- Bonita marca – gruñó Sam reconociendo el símbolo que impediría enviar al Rey de nuevo al infierno.

- No tenéis ni idea de las ganas que os tengo chicos, puede que os deba un favor al quitarme a Rafael y al tontito de la gabardina de encima, pero también habéis impedido que me haga con el Purgatorio y una cosa no compensa la otra. Tengo un infierno que gobernar y muchos demonios que impresionar, y ¿sabéis cual es la mejor manera de impresionar a un demonio? – Preguntó el de negro sentándose tranquilamente en uno de los bancos de la iglesia en obras.

- ¿Encerrarlo en el infierno? –Sugirió Sam

- ¿Sacarle el corazón por la boca? – intervino Dean

- También, también, pero eso sólo impresionaría al implicado – Crowley se rió coreado por sus acólitos – Lo que realmente les impresionará será que mis perros más fieles sean los jodidos Winchester.

- No vamos a trabajar para ti Crowley, aunque nos mates – el castaño miró al demonio con desprecio consiguiendo que el de negro soltara una carcajada divertida

- Esto va a ser mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, verás alce, tu hermano está agonizando, literalmente, ¿Cuánto vas a aguantar Dean? ¿Llegarás a mañana? En cuanto lo torture un par de veces estarás suplicando ser mi esclavo para que le deje descansar, y lo haré, pero entonces me dedicaré a ti y no te lo vas a creer, tu hermano será aún más rápido que tu en rendirse, puede que lo haga durar más tiempo, pero será solo por diversión – cogió al más joven del cabello – la leyenda de los Winchester termina hoy.

- Déjelos en paz – Rebecca se encaró con el demonio, la mujer comprendía que la situación era desesperada pero, a pesar del miedo, se creía obligada a defender a los hermanos, como se sentía responsable de Danny.

- Se equivoca de bando señora – explicó pacientemente el Rey del infierno – estos chicos, los Winchester, son una peste peor que cualquier demonio. No tiene ni idea de la gente que ha muerto o que morirá aún por su causa. No les importa nada, sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos y si fuera usted a quien empezara a torturar o a ese muchachito que la acompaña ellos no moverían un dedo.

- Maldito reptil – Dean no pudo llegar hasta él. Crowley lo fijó al suelo con su mente y el mayor de los Winchester se vio aplastado e impotente – no les necesitas, no ganas nada matándolos.

- Un poco de diversión nunca está de más.

- Maldito demonio cobarde – Sam apeló al orgullo del Rey del infierno, era una jugada difícil pero ahora era la única que tenían – si no fuera por tu grupito de fans no te creerías tan poderoso, eres sólo un miserable vendedor de coches usados, un politicucho sin ningún talento.

- ¡Sam! ¡qué haces!

- Eso ha dolido alce – con un gesto hizo desaparecer a los demonios y encerró a la mujer y al chico en un confesionario.

Como se había jactado Crowley, Sam no pudo soportar ver cómo su hermano gritaba indefenso acosado por un par de perros demoníacos. En un par de horas pasó de las amenazas a las súplicas. Entonces le tocó a él. El demonio también tuvo razón en que Dean se rendiría antes o eso creyó hasta que vio cómo una de las barras de hierro para reforzar las columnas de la iglesia le atravesó de parte a parte.

- Tenemos que asegurar la iglesia Sammy – tosió el mayor mientras le desataba las manos

Con la ayuda de Rebecca y Danny sujetaron a Crowley a uno de los bancos, la agente tenía una cadena de hierro que iba a reparar del cercado de una pista forestal. Con la sal para las heladas protegieron las entradas. Fue cuando habían convertido el recinto sagrado en un refugio a prueba de demonios cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido lo que habían hecho, a menos que Dean tuviera otro plan.

- Podemos matarle Dean, e irnos de aquí, la agente Rockfall te llevará al hospital y… – su hermano era apenas una sombra del hombre que conocía, pálido, demacrado, con la ropa hecha jirones, cubierto de sangre y moratones por todo el cuerpo, la pesadilla de los últimos días se estaba convirtiendo en realidad y lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos era sacarlo de allí y llevarlo dónde alguien pudiera curarle

- No vamos a tener otra oportunidad como ésta Sam, es ahora o morir por nada

- ¿Qué? – Era Crowley, se recuperaba rápidamente aunque no podía moverse ni actuar contra ellos atrapado en su trampa improvisada – Venga chicos, podemos hablarlo, soy el rey de los cruces, podría tener un buen trato para vosotros, señora, no va a permitir que estos dos maten a sangre fría a un hombre delante de usted…

- Pero ¡tendrá cara dura! – la agente forestal había visto cómo torturaba a los Winchester, temiendo que cuando terminara con ellos continuara con ella y con Danny – sé lo que es usted, es un demonio, no es humano.

- Tiene que haber algo Dean, tiene que haberlo, venga hermano, nos merecemos un descanso de todo esto, nos lo merecemos… - Sam se resistía a aceptar que Dean debía terminar las pruebas, sin embargo, a la vez que hablaba, se daba cuenta de que no tenían otra opción – merecemos un descanso…

- Cuando termine podrás tener esa vida que siempre has querido Sammy, déjame hacer algo bien – respondió el mayor – te lo debo.

- Precioso, ahora rebanadme el pescuezo y daros un beso por amor de Dios – se burló el demonio.

Sam también tomó su decisión. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, siendo consciente de que podía ser la última vez. Dean correspondió, era la despedida, ya se habían dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir, ahora había que terminar el trabajo.

- Necesitamos una jeringa para sacar sangre e inyectársela a Crowley, al menos cinco centímetros cúbicos cada hora.

- Iré a la farmacia, tardaré menos de veinte minutos – lo haría, le ayudaría a cerrar el infierno, estaría con él, hasta el final - ¿necesito saber algo más?

- Yo, tengo que confesarme… ¿Tú lo has hecho alguna vez Sam?

- Creo que consiste en reconocer lo que has hecho mal, arrepentirse y aceptar las consecuencias – el más alto contempló preocupado a su hermano - ¿Aguantarás hasta que vuelva?

- Puedes, puedes quedarte con él – La agente Rockfall estaba decidida a ayudarlos – yo me llevaré a Danny a mi casa y os traeré lo que necesitéis

- Ve con ellos Sam, aguantaré hasta el final, lo prometo, y ellos no tienen porqué estar aquí cuando realice la prueba, puede ser peligroso.

La farmacia estaba cerrada y la agente empotró su camioneta contra el escaparate, no tenían tiempo que perder. Cogió una caja de jeringas, vendas, antiséptico y cuando el farmacéutico llegó a comprobar los daños Rebecca lo convenció de que había patinado en una placa de hielo y que era preciso que prestara su coche al doctor Winchester pues era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Bobby Singer se sorprendió por la llamada de Sam después de un par de semanas sin noticias de ellos. "Estamos en Mount Desert, Bobby, Dean va a hacer el hechizo para cerrar el infierno, dice que tardará unas ocho horas. Si no vuelves a tener noticias nuestras es porque habrá funcionado. Dile a Adam que… Que hubiéramos querido que todo hubiera sido distinto entre nosotros"

**.- Continuará**


	15. Cerrar el infierno

**_Pues capítulo final, y el viernes el epílogo...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>SALVASTE A ADAM<br>**

**Capítulo 14: Cerrar el infierno.**

_ENTONCES_

_Dean Winchester volvía a verse solo, abandonado, esta vez en un mundo destinado a las almas de los monstruos y sin manera de salir de ahí._

_Era como una metáfora de toda su vida, cada paso estaba teñido de sangre, cada respiración lograda a base de violencia. Por momentos pensaba que lo mejor era dejar que acabaran con él, sería sólo un segundo, alguno de esos seres le desgarraría la garganta y por fin podría descansar._

_Entonces pensaba en Sam, solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir. En el chico, el profeta, que debían rescatar. En Castiel que estaría en algún lugar de ese universo tan perdido como él mismo. Y volvía a pensar en Sam, porque él no le abandonaría, porque haría todo lo posible para sacarle y lo menos que podía hacer era intentar mantenerse con vida._

AHORA

Sam Winchester volvió solo a la iglesia y repasó las líneas de sal de puertas y accesos reforzándolas con trampas para demonios. Hacía eso mientras Dean se sacaba la sangre de la cura.

- Dijiste una inyección cada ocho horas – suplicó a su hermano cuando éste, después de la décima dosis, iba a seguir sacándose sangre

- El es el rey, puede que necesite más

- Cuando sea necesario, ahora tenemos suficiente – el mayor aceptó dispuesto a comenzar el tratamiento – Dean… si mueres antes de terminar no podemos dejar el trabajo a medias

- Gracias por tu confianza – se rió sarcásticamente el pecoso

- Necesitamos un plan B, dime lo que hay que hacer…

El más alto tenía razón y Dean lo sabía. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente a base de pura voluntad, no podía jugárselo todo a que lo lograría porque ya la había fastidiado antes. Se lo contó, en qué consistían las pruebas, y no sólo eso, le habló de Henry Winchester, de los hombres de letras, de Abadón, del búnker.

Era una forma de mantenerse con vida, de influir también en Crowley, que intervenía en la conversación para burlarse al principio, pero conforme pasaban las horas iba cambiando el tono sin apenas darse cuenta.

Cuando llevaban siete horas de cura, ocho dosis de sangre Winchester en las venas del demonio, Sam notó el cambio, Crowley le apoyaba, a él, quería volverse humano, ser perdonado, arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal y también quería salvar a Dean.

- ¿Sabes Crowley? Fuiste tú quien me dio esta oportunidad – El pecoso, mortalmente pálido permanecía sentado en el banco frente al que el demonio estaba atrapado – querías que hiciera esto, que te devolviera tu humanidad

- Pero, ¡vas a morir! – y no era ninguna amenaza, el Rey del infierno estaba preocupado por el sacrificio del cazador – Sé cómo funcionan las grandes pruebas, exigen un sacrificio, el mayor sacrificio. Es la forma en la que Dios decidió medir el valor de la gente.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Tú también? – replicó fastidiado Dean

- Me parece bien que cierres el infierno, es justo, y si después de curarme me enviáis allí también es justo, me lo merezco, no tenéis ni idea de todo lo que he llegado a hacer, pero tú… - Ambos Winchester se dieron cuenta de que la cura estaba funcionando – te escuché confesar lo que creías que eran pecados, he escuchado cómo intentas que Sam siga adelante contándole lo que vendrá, veo cómo sacas fuerzas de dónde no hay para llegar al final, y ni un solo momento has pensado en ti, en que no mereces toda esta mierda, en que nunca la pediste…

- Creo que estás listo – le detuvo el cazador antes de que Sam volviera a intentarlo ahora con el apoyo de Crowley

Dean sonrió y Sam le administró la última dosis de sangre. Cortándose la mano el mayor realizó la última parte del exorcismo. Ahora el demonio estaba curado.

- Terminemos con esto – balbució Dean temblando.

Su cuerpo se iluminaba desde dentro como si hubiera absorbido la gracia de un ángel y no pudiera contenerla. Con una última mirada a su hermano, recitó la última parte del conjuro. Por un momento no pasó nada. Se estabilizó, y ya no lanzaba destellos. Sam lo tomó por los hombros examinándolo, sin poder creer que estaba bien, pero todo cambió en unos segundos.

Dean empezó a brillar, con fuerza, su cuerpo ardía y su hermano no podía seguir mirándolo ni sujetándolo. El mayor de los Winchester gritó de agonía mientras la luz que salía de su cuerpo lo atravesaba todo.

Adam Milligan estacionó la furgoneta de alquiler junto a la entrada de la iglesia en obras. No se atrevía a bajar del vehículo. Cuando la avioneta del amigo de Bobby sobrevolaba Mount Desert habían contemplado un rayo de luz sobrenatural que provenía de allí. El viejo mecánico tampoco hizo ademán de bajar. Ahora todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio y ninguna luz salía del interior del edificio.

Había alguien en la entrada y Bobby tuvo que restregarse los ojos para reconocer a Crowley sentado en los escalones con gesto apesadumbrado.

- ¿Qué demonios? – se bajó apuntando al rey del infierno con su escopeta cargada con cartuchos de sal.

- No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, los chicos están dentro.

El chatarrero dudó un segundo y después entró. Comenzaba a amanecer pero la oscuridad era total allí, encendió su linterna y los encontró junto a la pila bautismal. Sam estaba sentado en el suelo y sujetaba a Dean entre sus brazos.

- ¿Quién hay ahí? – preguntó con voz ronca - ¿Crowley?

- Soy yo chico – replicó el viejo con el corazón en un puño

El castaño asintió sin decir nada. Temiéndose lo peor Bobby tocó el cuello de Dean, aún tenía pulso. El menor no dijo nada, seguía abrazando a su hermano y mirando al frente como si no supiera que estaba ahí y el chatarrero se dio cuenta, no le miraba porque no podía ver, sus ojos no reaccionaban a la linterna.

Adam asumió que tanto el viejo como los Winchester dependían de él, supo que hacer, se puso al mando de su familia, esa a la que nunca quiso pertenecer. Los llevó a casa de Singer, con la ayuda de ese demonio que parecía perdido y que sólo quería compensar, aunque sólo fuese un poco, el daño que había hecho.

Crowley tampoco tenía dónde ir. El hechizo había funcionado, el infierno estaba clausurado y los pocos demonios que hubiera sobre la faz de la tierra jamás podrían volver a abrir las puertas. Se quedó con ellos, con los que sabían qué había sido.

Sam se recuperaba físicamente, a los pocos días sus ojos comenzaron a responder a la luz. Emocionalmente estaba tan bloqueado que apenas decía una o dos palabras en el día. Dean no se recuperaba, no había despertado y Adam no creía (como sí lo hacía Sam) que llegara a hacerlo.

Sam y Crowley se turnaban para cuidarlo, el primero porque nadie le haría salir de la habitación de su hermano mientras tuviera fe en su recuperación, el segundo porque se sentía obligado aunque no tuviera esa fe.

Bobby volvió a cazar de nuevo. Pasaron meses, Adam comenzó a acompañar al veterano cazador en sus trabajos y cuando Sam recuperó por completo la vista también fue con ellos un par de veces dejando a Dean al cuidado de Crowley.

Pasó un año sin que nada cambiara. Tácitamente Sam se había convertido en el apoyo de los cazadores, investigando, cubriendo sus coartadas, dando consejos. Adam y Bobby ahora eran los cazadores de referencia, y Dean seguía sin despertar, consumiéndose en la habitación que el más joven de los hermanos había diseñado, enganchado a los equipos de soporte vital y con la compañía constante de Sam y de Crowley convertido en enfermero a tiempo completo.

Una tarde, como si hubiera esperado a que todas las personas que le importaban estuvieran cerca, Dean abrió los ojos. Sam no podía creerlo, su hermano le miraba, casi podía decir que se alegraba de verlo por su expresión.

Llamó a los demás, Bobby se alegró hasta las lágrimas, Adam no, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, de todas formas el muchacho no dijo nada, no quería interrumpir los últimos minutos de su medio hermano. Se acercó a la cama y le quitó la intubación.

- Dean, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás despierto! – Sam le cogió una mano, Dean apretó débilmente – tranquilo, tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, ahora todo va a ir despacio ¿vale? Pero te pondrás bien, sabía que despertarías

- Es cierto chico – Bobby malinterpretó la débil sonrisa del cazador que no podía hablar – Sam nunca ha perdido la fe, nosotros no lo teníamos tan claro.

Dean cerró los ojos, y Sam los echó a todos de allí, "Está cansado, mañana estará mejor". Adam no discutió, no sabía si el mayor dejaría de respirar en unas horas o unos días, estaba siendo mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído, quizás Sam tuviera razón y Dean Winchester estuviera hecho de otra pasta.

Empezó a recuperarse, era ya un triunfo que siguiera respirando, pero que consiguiera ingerir alimento era un milagro. Dos semanas después consiguió articular un par de palabras. Fue cuando Crowley se marchó sin avisar. Los demás pensaron que el demonio volvía a ser la malvada criatura que había sido pero Dean les dijo que fue él quien le pidió que se fuera.

Adam se volcó en buscar la mejor rehabilitación para el mayor al descubrir que no volvería a andar. Fue un shock para Sam y para Bobby, pero Dean se lo tomó bien, recobrando algo de esa personalidad irritante que el chatarrero y el otro Winchester habían echado tanto de menos.

**.- Continuará**


	16. Tienes derecho a un final feliz

_**Pues esto es todo y se que es un final complaciente, inconcluso, quizás algo tonto. Es un final malo, para que nos vamos a engañar, es fácil, pero sobre todo es un final feliz porque no me salía de las tripas otro tipo de final. **_

_**Green, Nem, Noe, Feriyen y todos los que habéis leído sin decirme nada (Ya os vale :P ), esto es todo, gracias por haberme acompañado de hiatus en hiatus**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salvaste a Adam<strong>_

**Epílogo: Tienes derecho a un final feliz**

Adam había estado discutiendo con Dean toda la mañana, su hermano no dejaba de machacarle con la intención de que dejara de ser un cazador y se dedicara a la medicina. "Mírame chaval, si no lo llevaras en la sangre yo seguiría tirado en una cama" y el menor miraba al hombre en la silla de ruedas y no veía que él tuviera ninguna parte en su recuperación.

Sam también estaba de acuerdo con Dean. "Eres joven, puedes salir de todo esto y tener una vida normal, la que papá siempre quiso para ti, Adam, el infierno está cerrado y de los demonios que queden, y de los monstruos, nos podemos ocupar nosotros"

La discusión amenazaba con acalorarse, como cada vez que surgía el tema, cuando la puerta de la despensa se abrió y un hombre de apenas treinta años vestido con un traje azul de los años cincuenta entró en la biblioteca preguntando por John Winchester.

Dean se giró en su silla y murmuró "Mierda", había reconocido a Henry (Su abuelo Winchester) y no estaban preparados para su compañera de viaje. Y en todo ese tiempo Crowley no había dado señales de vida, así que era previsible que no pudieran acabar con ella.

- Sam, tenemos que atrincherarnos en el búnker, tenemos poco tiempo.

De reojo vio como Abadón entraba también en la biblioteca, demasiado tarde. Después de cerrar el infierno y de lograr recuperarse de sus secuelas todo iba a ser inútil, sus hermanos, Henry, iban a morir. Ella los esperaba junto a la entrada del búnker, su pelo rojo recogido en un moño de época, su vestido ensangrentado era como el atrezo perfecto de una película de Gángsteres.

- Dámelo Henry

- No se de qué me hablas

- O me lo das o desollaré a tus amigos, uno por uno, delante de tus ojos

- No tan rápido querida – cinco pares de ojos cayeron sobre el hombre de negro que sostenía en la mano lo que parecía un trozo de mandíbula petrificado y montado en forma de cuchillo.

- ¿Un patético demonio de cruces se atreve a dirigirse a mí? – reconoció el arma – Tú no eres nadie, es imposible que tú puedas usar esa espada. Alguien como tú no es digno de la marca.

- Ah, esto – sonrió con malicia el antiguo demonio – no es mío

Se lo lanzó a Dean que lo cogió al vuelo. El cazador se levantó de la silla. Con la espada en la mano nada podía detenerlo, conocía la sensación, la fuerza circulando por sus venas, el calor. Y tenía un objetivo.

Abadón retrocedió un paso como si hubiera visto al mismo Caín, pero no, sólo era un Winchester. Intentó detenerle con su poder mental, la mueca bestial del cazador la llenó de pánico, el humano resistía a su poder. Lo vio acercarse sintió la espada atravesarla y no hubo nada más.

El caballero del infierno cayó muerto a los pies del cazador que se giró en busca de otra vida que segar, Crowley sonrió, buscar esa espada le había devuelto su poder y también su antiguo ser, ahora presenciaría cómo Dean Winchester acababa con su familia y después, con el infierno cerrado, el purgatorio asegurado, y el cielo en la más completa anarquía nadie le impediría reinar en la Tierra a su antojo.

Cometió un error de cálculo, quedarse demasiado cerca. Como había previsto, Dean no se conformó con Abadón, pero a él no le atravesó con la espada. La mano del cazador se posó en su frente desintegrándolo por completo.

Su ansia de sangre no estaba saciada, matar a Crowley sólo había conseguido aumentarla. Ellos, los Winchester, sus vidas podían aplacar la necesidad que le arrastraba hacia ellos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Es un demonio! – exclamó Henry al ver cómo los ojos del hombre que había matado a Abadón se volvían negros como la tinta.

- ¡Dean! – gritó Sam - ¡Dean, eres más fuerte que esto! ¡Lucha!

El mayor parpadeó, se vio ensartando a Sam por el estómago, su sangre manchando sus manos, y después el dolor, la pérdida, cómo todo dejaba de tener sentido. Era un recuerdo de algo que nunca pasó, pero que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando dejaba que la marca dominara sus actos.

- ¡Dean! ¡Detente! – Temerariamente Sam estaba frente a él, al alcance de su arma - ¡Puedes parar! ¡Dean!

- ¿Sam? – Murmuró confuso con la vista fija en su mano empuñando la espada

- Tírala Dean – pidió el castaño – tírala hermano

Abrió el puño y el arma cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que sus piernas volvieron a fallar.

**Lebanon, Kansas, seis meses después.**

Bobby entró en el búnker de los hombres de letras con una caja de seguridad sobrenatural fabricada por él mismo para contener un objeto hechizado. Desde la primera vez que pisaron ese lugar se había hecho a la idea de que se jubilaría allí como cazador. Todos sus libros, acumulados en sus investigaciones durante décadas, todos los objetos que había reunido ahora formaban parte de la biblioteca y los archivos del búnker.

- Buenos días Robert – Henry Winchester estaba encaramado en una escalera, buscando un volumen de la balda veinticinco

- Llámame Bobby, chico – le recordó por enésima vez, podría haber nacido en el año veintisiete pero Henry no tenía mucho más de treinta años.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto, no lo olvidaré señor Singer – dijo bajando con un volumen sobre la transmigración de almas

- ¿Y los muchachos?

- Adam estudiando para los parciales del primer semestre y los demás en el garaje – dijo depositando el pesado libro en la mesa - ¿Los llamo?

- No hace falta, dejaré esto en su sitio y yo los buscaré para tomarnos una cerveza ¿te apuntas?

- No comprendo vuestro afán de ingerir tanto alcohol, pero vale, me apunto.

En efecto, estaban en el garaje, la silla de ruedas de Dean estaba junto a la escalera y el mayor de los Winchester, en una camilla de plástico bajo el impala, posiblemente arreglando algo. Sam, tumbado en el suelo le iba pasando el destornillador, tuercas, un trapo.

- Hola Bobby – sonó alegre la voz de Dean bajo el coche - ¿has venido a gorronear una cerveza?

- Ah, Bobby – Sam se levantó a abrazar al chatarrero – hola

- ¿Al final se ha decidido a adaptarlo? – preguntó señalando al mecánico vocacional

- No, no, Adam se la va a llevar el próximo semestre, estaba haciéndole una puesta a punto – Dean empujó la camilla hasta la silla y se sentó sin ayuda, al ver la desaprobación en la mirada de su hermano y del viejo volvió a repetir lo que llevaba diciendo desde que pudo levantarse de la cama – es perfecta como es, no voy a tocarla para convertirla en otra cosa.

Ambos cazadores se quedaron mirando como Dean maniobraba la silla con facilidad para salvar el par de escalones que separaban el garaje de la despensa del búnker. Le siguieron sin insistir en el tema, pues la segunda parte de esa discusión era cuándo iba a salir y tomar algo de sol y acababa con Dean diciendo que los monstruos peligrosos deben estar muertos o enjaulados.

Adam se quitó las gafas al entrar en la cocina y alcanzó al vuelo la lata que le lanzó Sam, Dean y Henry se tomaban un botellín, el abuelo estaba totalmente en contra de que las cervezas vinieran en el mismo envase que las sardinas y Dean, bueno, digamos que se estaba volviendo un poco pijo en cuestión de bebida.

- La distribución está lista Adam – dijo Dean apoderándose con toda desvergüenza de la bolsa de patatas chips

- Al parecer la de las patatas también – Sugirió Henry turbado como siempre por las maneras de su nieto mayor.

- ¡Ah! Pero ¿queréis? Como estáis tan preocupados por las grasas saturadas y esas chorradas saludables – dijo esquivando la mano de Bobby

La alarma contra intrusos del búnker se activó. Nunca la habían escuchado antes porque nunca nadie, ya fuera ser humano, animal, o criatura sobrenatural, había entrado allí sin llave o sin que le abrieran la puerta desde dentro.

No tuvieron tiempo de encontrar armas para protegerse, tampoco era necesario, Castiel acompañado de otro ángel al que no conocían, entró en la cocina.

- Siempre te han gustado las entradas con efecto Cas, ¿verdad Bobby?

- Verdad

- Me alegra verte con vida Dean – sonrió el ángel – hola Sam

- Hola Cas – saludó el castaño con la mirada fija en su compañero - ¿Nos presentas a tu amigo?

- Mi nombre es Miguel y he venido a ajustar cuentas contigo Dean Winchester – replicó con toda seriedad el compañero del de la gabardina.

Como un solo hombre Bobby, Adam, Henry y sobre todo Sam, se colocaron como barrera entre el hombre de la silla de ruedas y el arcángel que decía tener un asunto pendiente con él. Castiel sin embargo se apartó sonriendo.

- Venga chicos, quitaos de en medio que desde aquí abajo no veo nada – protestó Dean

- Dean ya ha pagado bastante, déjale en paz – Sam no iba a permitir que el arcángel hiciera daño a su hermano y los demás estaban de acuerdo con él.

- Apartaos – sin poder controlar sus cuerpos Bobby, Henry y Adam se separaron del lado de los dos hermanos, Sam resistió al ángel con toda la fuerza de su voluntad – te prometo Sam Winchester que no voy a dañar a tu hermano

- Está bien Sammy – Dean esquivó a su hermano con la silla y se enfrentó al poderoso ser – creí que todo había quedado en paz entre nosotros.

- Eso creí yo hasta que Castiel me mostró que me equivocaba Dean Winchester – el arcángel sonrió – la gente que te quiere puede ser muy persuasiva en tu favor, Castiel me hizo prometer cuando me sacó de la caja que te observaría y que juzgaría si mereces ser liberado de la marca. Y he juzgado Dean.

Puso su mano en la frente del cazador, una luz brillante se infiltró en las venas y bajo la piel de Dean que no se movió mientras la cicatriz desaparecía de su brazo y las consecuencias de la misma se borraban de su alma.

- Joder, joder, joder… lo… yo… gracias – tartamudeó agradecido y emocionado

Los ángeles se fueron y Dean rompió a llorar. Sam se arrodilló frente a la silla creyendo que el arcángel le había hecho algo malo, pero no, "Sam, creo que es la primera vez que lloro de alegría, tío, me ha quitado la marca, me ha… Dios Sammy… me han perdonado"

"LEVÁNTATE IDIOTA, TAMBIÉN TE HA CURADO"

La voz había sonado potente y risueña dentro de los corazones de los presentes. Dean se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el garaje seguido de los demás que creían que había perdido la cabeza de la impresión. El que abrazara el Impala, acariciándolo como a un ser vivo prometiéndole que iba a sacarla ahora mismo a dar una vuelta no contribuía precisamente a que su familia creyera que estaba bien.

- Esto es increíble, ¿verdad? Nunca me atreví a soñar con esto – les dijo – no tenía derecho a …

- Te equivocas Dean – su hermano dijo lo que los demás pensaban – si alguien se ha ganado el derecho a ser feliz eres tú.

**FIN**


End file.
